Curiosas vueltas de la vida
by Kittisan
Summary: La vida siempre da giros inesperados, pero ellos nos hacen apreciar las cosas que tenemos y volvernos más fuerte. ¿Qué pasó con Howl y Sophie después de que se rompiera el hechizo sobre ambos?
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes de Howl´s Moving Castle me pertenece, son propiedad de la escritora Diana Winne Jones y esta historia esta basada en la película animada del estudio Ghibli, este fic fue hecho para entretenimiento y sin fin de lucro

_**CURIOSAS VUELTAS DE LA VIDA**_

Referencias

_Curiosas vueltas de la vida= _recuerdos

- "Curiosas vueltas de la vida"= diálogos

_**- Curiosas vueltas de la vida= **_pensamientos

Curiosas vueltas de la vida= narraciones, aclaraciones y descripciones

_**Capítulo 1**_

_-"Es un lindo sombrero el que escogió"_

_-"Gracias querida, espero que a mi nieta le guste"_

_-"Estoy segura de que así será, aquí tiene su cambio"_

_-"Bien, te agradezco tu ayuda"_

_-"Por nada, vuelva pronto"_

_-"Claro, adiós"_

_Finalmente era hora de cerrar la tienda, a pesar de que disfrutaba mucho de su trabajo en el que fuera el negocio de su padre, al final del día se sentía fatigada y a veces molesta de soportar a mujeres que se interesaban simplemente en las apariencias y pensaban que la alta sociedad era el eje principal del mundo, era en esos momentos en que se sentía aliviada de que la tolerancia fuera una de sus virtudes, claro siempre y cuando nadie fuera lastimado, porque de lo contrario, ella nunca se quedaba callada._

_Se asomó a la puerta observó que el sol se estaba poniendo y sintió chocar contra su rostro el viento helado que anunciaba una noche fría, estaba acostumbrada a esa sensación, después de todo el silencio, el frío y la oscuridad eran las características que acompañaban a la soledad._

Era extraño, últimamente solo pensaba en como se sentía cuando su vida era "normal", y no le agradaba porque solamente recordaba lo malo, lo triste y lo negativo de todo, una muchacha de 18 años que por el trabajo en la tienda de su padre nunca tenía tiempo para salir a divertirse con sus amigas, no es que muriera de ganas por salir al pueblo, además tampoco tenía amigos, para ella su mundo era su madre y su hermana menor Lettie.

Por el contrario a ella, su familia si salía, su madre asistía a cada evento social por lo tanto casi nunca estaba en casa y su hermana era una muchacha muy popular y muy hermosa en el pueblo, a la sombrerería llegaban todo el tiempo muchachos preguntado por ella para invitarla a salir, algunas veces aceptaba, otras fingía algún malestar lo cual hacia que los muchachos salieran a comprar alguna medicina y regresaran insistiendo en verla, ahora Lettie había conseguido trabajo en una cafetería y se había mudado al mismo edificio de su trabajo para aprender todo lo relacionado al negocio.

-**ahora que lo pienso, siempre estaba sola, nunca hablaba con nadie, solamente con Lettie cuando salía a visitarla y miren lo que pasó por eso, ahora estoy aquí viviendo en un castillo mágico con un demonio del fuego, una anciana exbruja, un perro de la realeza, un aprendiz de mago y con…**

No podía evitarlo, cada vez que pensaba en él se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro casi sentía que era un sueño, un hermoso sueño que tenía apenas unos meses y que no podía evitar sentir miedo al pensar que en cualquier momento podía despertar y regresar a aquel entonces.

-"No entiendo porque le sigue tomando tanto tiempo darse un baño si ya no se tiñe el cabello, siempre me hace trabajar innecesariamente"

-"¿Innecesariamente?" había gesto de interrogación en su rostro, "tu sabes mejor que nadie que si no lo hace así, bueno, digamos que cambia de humor, incluso para ti que eres un `gran demonio del fuego´ te es difícil soportarlo cuando se pone así"

-**Tiene razón **pensó Cálcifer con resignación para luego sentirse contento.

Para el `gran demonio del fuego´ como lo llamaba ella aún le parecía increíble que tan solo 3 meses atrás la muchacha que tenía enfrente había llegado a sus vidas buscando deshacer un hechizo para volver a su vida normal pero en lugar de eso había encontrado algo que quizás no había tenido, una familia.

-"Si, si, lo que tu digas" expresó fingiendo indiferencia, "por cierto, ¿donde esta Markel?

-"Esta en su habitación practicando los nuevos hechizos que Howl le indicó" contestó Sophie mientras se dirigía a la escalera.

Llegó a la puerta del baño y levanto su puño para tocarla, pero no lo hizo, ¿por qué siempre le pasaba lo mismo? Siempre se preocupaba por el, por cualquier cosa que hiciera pero no le preguntaba, ella manejaba la idea de respetarlo, de no preguntarle insistentemente por algo que quizás el no quería compartir.

_**-ya basta, no tiene nada de malo preocuparte por el,**_ se dijo a sí misma.

-toc toc toc, golpeo decididamente la puerta.

-"¿Howl, estas bien?, ya llevas mucho tiempo allí.__

…

-_**¿por qué me molesto? Ni siquiera me respondió.**_ Dio la vuelta decepcionada y regresó a la sala.

-"¿Ya le contaste a Howl sobre la invitación?" le preguntó Cálcifer al verla bajar por las escaleras.

-"no, no lo he hecho, se lo diré más tarde" respondió Sophie sin pensar, un poco molesta aún por lo tonta que había quedado al hablar con la puerta hacia algunos momentos, pero reaccionó al recordar que tenían un compromiso desde hacía una semana y aún no le había contado a Howl

Flash back

_Ding_

_-"Puerta de Kingsbury" informó Cálcifer al ver a Sophie_

_-"¿ah?" eso fue lo que respondió después de reaccionar por estar sumergida en sus pensamientos, _

_-"La puerta Sophie" le contestó extrañándole verla destraida _

_-"Ah si claro, en seguida atiendo" y se acerco a la entrada_

_-"si, buenas tardes" _

_-¿Señorita Sophie?_

_-"Si, así es, ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?"_

_-"Venimos de parte del príncipe Emerson a dejarle esto" extendió la mano hacia la muchacha para entregarle una especie de pergamino_

_-"¿Príncipe Emerson?", varias imágenes pasaron por su mente recordando las circunstancias en las cuales lo había conocido, el siendo un espantapájaros con cabeza de vegetal y ella una anciana. "¿Y qué es?" preguntó al mismo tiempo que extendía el papel para leerlo._

_-"Seria inapropiado que yo le informara los detalles sin antes usted haber leído el mensaje" le contestó el mensajero_

_-"Supongo que tiene razón, veamos de que se trata entonces" empezó a leer en voz alta "El respetable representante del reino de Rothender, el príncipe Emerson Fromerihn tiene el agrado de organizar una cena en su honor como agradecimiento por su intervención algunos meses atrás en el rompimiento del hechizo sobre el príncipe del reino e inducir la paz entre nuestro reino y el reino de Ingary…"_

_-"¿Una cena?" Aún le costaba entender en totalidad la situación_

_-"Así es señorita el señor Emerson desea hacer una cena en su nombre, usted y las otras 3 personas con las que vive están cordialmente invitadas para que dentro de 3 semanas visiten en reino de Rothender y asistan a la cena, el carruaje vendrá a recogerlos dentro de 15 días si aceptan asistir"._

_Sophie estaba sorprendida, halagada pero sorprendida, de pronto comenzó a pensar que Howl no asistiría a un evento así, lo conocía y sabía que no lo tomaría en serio y que incluso se burlaría, pero al mismo tiempo pensó que no podía rechazar la invitación por que sería muy grosero de su parte._

_Cuando los mensajeros vieron el rostro preocupado de Sophie simplemente preguntaron "¿le provoca molestia nuestra presencia o la invitación?, puede rechazarla si así lo desea, estoy seguro que el príncipe lo entenderá"_

_-"no, no,… asistiremos con gusto"_

_-"Bien, entonces vendremos a recogerlos en 15 días"_

_-"Gracias, que tengan un buen viaje"_

_Los mensajeros simplemente se inclinaron como despedida._

Fin del flash back

-_**Tengo que contarle a Howl, y si él no quiere ir pues iré sola, después de todo es una cena en mi honor y seria descortés no asistir, además ya acepte ir**_

-"Cielos, ya es tarde, será mejor que comience a preparar la cena"

-"¡Sophie, mira lo que hice!"

Cálcifer solamente sintió una ráfaga de viento recorrer como rayo las escaleras hacia la cocina

Frente a Sophie se detuvo un joven alto y delgado, de cabello castaño que posaba ante ella

-"lo ves, al fin lo conseguí, estoy seguro que ahora soy mas fuerte pero tengo que aprender otros hechizos, me pregunto cuales siguen…" (siguió hablando)

Sophie simplemente no entendía, ciertamente este joven hablaba como Markel y se parecía un poco pero aún no comprendía de qué se trataba.

-"¿Qué te pasa Sophie estas bien?, no me digas que hice algo mal, después de esforzarme tanto para hacer el hechizo que Howl me enseñó y lo hice mal, ahora no querrá enseñarme mas o probablemente quiera que lo practique otra semana mas" sonaba decepcionado.

Fue entonces que Sophie reaccionó

-"Ah, no Markel, disculpa es que me agarraste desprevenida, te quedo muy bien el hechizo, aunque no se cuál sea"

-"Disculpa, tienes razón, ¿te sorprendí verdad?, es el conjuro para cambiar tu apariencia, ¿Qué opinas, cómo me quedó?

-"Cielos, te quedo muy bien, felicidades"

-"¿En serio Sophie? Que alivio, por un momento pensé que había fallado"

-"lo que pasa es que me sorprendiste, ya te lo dije, y me sorprendí aún más porque tomaste la apariencia de alguien que no conozco"

De pronto la expresión de alegría y orgullo del rostro de Markel cambió a una expresión de triste y nostálgica

-Oye, ¿y la apariencia de quien tomaste?" preguntó Sophie sin saber que tocaba un tema muy doloroso para el niño.

-"mmm, esta apariencia es la de… mi hermano" dijo cabizbajo

-"oh, ¿qué pasa Markel, dije algo que no debía?, discúlpame por favor, no fue mi intención" para Sophie no pasó desapercibida la expresión de Markel

-"No, no pasa nada, no te disculpes, estoy bien"

-"Entonces, ¿me puedes contar sobre tu hermano?

Notas: bueno, este es mi primer fic, así que por favor no me maten, está basado en la película Howl´s Moving Castle, si tiene aceptación lo continuaré ya tengo una idea para el siguiente capitulo, asi que por favor dejen reviews, quiero saber su opinión y sugerencias. Hasta la próxima

Kittisan


	2. Chapter 2

Ninguno de los personajes de Howl´s Moving Castle me pertenece, son propiedad de la escritora Diana Winne Jones y esta historia esta basada en la película animada del estudio Ghibli, este fic fue hecho para entretenimiento y sin fin de lucro

_**CURIOSAS VUELTAS DE LA VIDA**_

Referencias

_Curiosas vueltas de la vida= _recuerdos

- "Curiosas vueltas de la vida"= diálogos

_**- Curiosas vueltas de la vida= **_pensamientos

Curiosas vueltas de la vida= narraciones, aclaraciones y descripciones

En el capitulo anterior, Sophie toca un tema difícil para Markel al preguntarle sobre la identidad de la apariencia humana que había tomado al practicar un hechizo…

-"Entonces, ¿me puedes contar sobre tu hermano?"

_**Capítulo 2**_

-"Supongo que si, veamos por donde empiezo, bueno se llama Adolf y es 7 años mayor que yo, el se encargó de mi luego de que nuestros padres murieron" En la voz de Markel se percibía el cariño y orgullo por su hermano

-"¿Y donde está ahora?" Sophie no pudo contener la curiosidad

-"bueno, cuando yo tenía 7 años el poco dinero que nuestros padres habían ahorrado había disminuido por los gastos que habíamos hecho para que los dos lográramos sobrevivir, nadie quería darle trabajo a mi hermano porque era demasiado joven, entonces decidió unirse al ejército para poder enviarme el dinero que ganara y así yo pudiera vivir y continuar con mis estudios".

Cálcifer escuchaba atento la historia de Markel pues en los cinco años en que llevaba de conocer al chico, él jamás había compartido sobre su familia.

-"¿Tu hermano no tenía otra opción? Preguntó Sophie un poco molesta al pensar que el hermano de Markel de tan solo 14 años tuvo que involucrarse con el ejército para poder ayudar a su hermano menor.

-"No, él decía que si se convertía en soldado, el reino lo alimentaría y le daría un lugar donde dormir y que de esa forma el pondría enviarme el dinero que ganara porque el no lo necesitaría"

-"Pero tú tan sólo tenías 7 años, como podrías vivir por ti mismo si eras un niño" Sophie demostraba una gran preocupación, como queriendo viajar al pasado y cambiar la historia.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Me crees un inútil?" Markel estaba molesto pero el motivo de su enojo era que él se reprochaba porque él nunca pudo hacer algo así por Adolf.

-"Claro que no" le contestó con una mirada de compasión al pensar que para que Markel pudiera ser el maravilloso niño que era ahora tuvo que pasar por esas tristes experiencias.

-"¿Y qué pasó con tu hermano?, en todo este tiempo que has vivido aquí, jamás he visto que recibas una carta de él o que te venga a visitar" las palabras de Cálcifer fueron demasiado directas

Markel dirigió su vista a Calcifer, tratando de expresarle enojo, pero en realidad sentía una profunda tristeza y preocupación.

-"Bueno, 1 semana después de que se fuera, recibí una carta de él en la que me decía que al parecer le asignarían un pago después de pasar los exámenes y preparación física que exigían, él no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo le llevaría pero me dijo que no me preocupara, que para cuando se terminara el dinero de mis padres, él ya tendría un cargo y sería un verdadero soldado; sin embargo el tiempo empezó a pasar y no volví a saber de él, 3 meses después de su partida yo ya no tenía dinero, me echaron de la habitación en que vivía porque debía 4 pagos del alquiler, cuando eso sucedió, yo vendí las últimas pertenencias de mis padres y mías para poder comer, dormía en los parques o en el alero de alguna casa, siempre y cuando no me echaran".

Sophie se sentía muy mal por él, era increíble como las personas podían pasar tantas penas y lograr salir adelante

Para ya no sentirse tan deprimida mejor decidió preguntarle a Markel cómo había terminado en el castillo.

-"Ni me lo recuerdes" había dicho Calcifer "Estuve a punto de volverme loco esas semanas, la puerta de Porthaven sonaba 3 veces al día"

-"No tenía otra opción, además, no era culpa mía que Howl nunca estuviera en casa" había contestado Markel cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un mohín "tenía que hablar con el de cualquier forma, yo había viajado desde Rivent porque todos en la ciudad hablaban de lo maravilloso que era el mago Jenkins".

-"¿y tu nunca le dijiste nada Cálcifer?

-"Howl estaba al tanto de todo desde el primer día por un hechizo de observación y siempre era lo mismo, un pequeño niño preguntando si el mago Jenkins estaba en casa diciendo que tenia que hablar con él personalmente porque quería convertirse en su aprendiz" respondió Cálcifer defendiéndose

-"¿Y entonces qué pasó?" Preguntó curiosa

-"Los primeros días no dijo nada luego empezó a observar a Markel para investigar si no era algún aliado de la bruja o un espía del reino y cuando se convenció de que no era así decidió hablar con Markel"

-"¿Howl me estuvo espiando?, vaya jamás me di cuenta" Markel miraba fijamente en dirección al techo tratando de recordar esos días

-"Entonces te dijo que te podías quedar" trató de finalizar Sophie

-"En realidad él nunca lo dijo, el día que al fin lo vi, el simplemente abrió la puerta y regresó a la mesa, y yo decidido entre al castillo para pedirle que me dejara ser su aprendiz, cuando yo empecé a hablar, él simplemente sacó unos libros y dejó algunas bolsitas identificadas con un papel en cada una, luego le dijo a Cálcifer `Lleva el Castillo 50 millas en dirección al nor-oeste´ y salió del castillo ubicando el pomo en el color negro, ese día la puerta de Porthaven y la de Kingsbury estuvieron muy solicitadas, afortunadamente Cálcifer me indicó lo que debía de entregar a cada persona, estuve así durante una semana, luego poco a poco Howl me fue indicando que ingredientes llevaban algunos hechizos para que yo empezara a prepararlos, hasta que comenzó a enseñarme los que requerían de mas concentración y lectura de sus libros" Markel ya había recuperado su ánimo

-"ya veo" contestó Sophie recobrando también su ánimo

-"Cielos, se nota que cada día aprendes más rápido" finalmente Howl bajaba por la escaleras y ver a Markel.

-"Mira Howl, lo conseguí,… pude completar el hechizo" Markel se mostraba muy orgulloso de su logro al ponerse de pie frente a Howl con los brazos extendidos para que pudiera verlo.

-"Lo hiciste muy bien, esto merece una celebración, ¿qué les parece si esta noche cenamos afuera, hace poco abrieron una lugar en Porthaven y dicen que es muy bueno,… además parece que esta noche la cocinera esta en huelga"

-"oh no, olvidé preparar la cena" Sophie reaccionó poniéndose de pie bruscamente

-"ja ja ja, es muy extraño que te distraigas tanto, y más cuando se trata de labores de la casa" había un pequeño tono de burla en la voz del mago.

-"lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo al conversar con Markel" contestó apenada

-"en serio, ¿y qué eran lo que platicaban que robó toda tu atención? Howl un poco preocupado por lo que Markel y Cálcifer pudieran revelar de su vida antes que Sophie llegara al castillo, dirigió su mirada a la chimenea, buscando una explicación.

-"recordábamos los días en que Markel te acosaba" contestó Calcifer al sentir que la mirada de Howl era de reproche y amenaza

-"Ahhh, ja ja ja, lo había olvidado, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde aquellos días, lo bueno es que todo termino bien…" su expresión era nostálgica "bueno, ¿entonces que dicen, vamos a cenar?"

-"Siiiiiii" contestó Markel poniéndose de pie de un salto, "voy por la abuela" y salió de la sala corriendo

-"¿estas de acuerdo en ir?" empezó a caminar en dirección a Sophie para tomarla de la mano y sonreírle.

-"s..si claro" a ella le encantaba que Howl le hiciera esos gestos

Markel y la abuela entraron a la sala muy entusiasmados y listos para salir

-"Hace mucho tiempo que no salgo, me vendrá bien un poco de aire" expresó la abuela considerando la posibilidad de encontrar algún muchacho apuesto que tratar de atrapar o quizás observar algo interesante

-"¿y por qué nadie me pregunta a mi si quiero ir? Ah si, es cierto, porque en esos lugares no hay un sitio en el que yo pueda estar" Calcifer estaba un poco molesto porque el también quería ir, no quería quedarse solo en la casa mientras los demás se divertían y en el fondo quería estar con ellos.

-"Pero recuerda que ahora después de romper el hechizo ya puedes ir a donde quieras, ¿lo recuerdas?, eres libre" le dijo Markel

"hhmmp" contestó Calcifer cruzándose de brazos y volteando la cara

-"Sabes, creo que nuestra celebración sería mas amena si nos acompañara el Markel que conocemos" Howl dirigió su mirada a Markel aún con la apariencia de Adolf

-"eh, ah si claro…(segundos de silencio)…mmm… (mas segundos de silencio) pero, no se cómo hacerlo"

-"¡¡¡que!!!, ¿Cómo que no puedes?" Sophie estaba preocupada

-"Bueno, es que en realidad nunca había un hechizo como este, en el que tuviera que cambiar algo de mi, siempre fueron para provocar algo en objetos o cambiar situaciones"

-"no se preocupen, mira Markel es muy simple, solo concéntrate, piensa en tu apariencia y desea regresar a ella, luego respira profundamente, si quieres puedes cerrar los ojos y por ultimo exhala el aire"

-"bien, lo intentaré"

Markel hizo exactamente lo que Howl le dijo que hiciera y conforme exhalaba el aire, su cuerpo regresaba a la normalidad, la última vez que Markel había visto a Adolf era la apariencia de un muchacho de mediana estatura considerando la edad que tenía, cabello lacio corto, de color castaño oscuro y tez un poco más oscura que la de Markel

-"¿lo logré?" preguntó Markel aún con los ojos cerrados

-"si Markel lo conseguiste, ahora ya podemos irnos" Howl se había contagiado del entusiasmo y comenzaba a impacientarse

-"¡si, vamos!" dijo Markel contento de haber completado el hechizo

Todos comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras a excepción de Howl que volteo a mirar a Calcifer

-"El lugar queda en la costa de Porthaven, alejado de la ciudad, lleva el castillo para allá"

-"¿qué?, ¿estas bromeando?, primero se van todos a celebrar sin mi ahora quieres que lleve el castillo para que no les quede tan lejos el castillo para regresar, no puedo creerlo incluso después de liberarme del hechizo me hacen trabajar, me explotan, nunca me tienen consideración…" el listado de quejas era muy extenso.

Howl rodeó los ojos hacia el techo casi pidiendo paciencia

-"Bien, como quieras" y empezó a caminar hacia la salida y al estar frente a la puerta se volteó para decirle "el lugar tiene áreas al aire libre con parrillas, pensé que podías llevar el castillo cerca para que pudieras salir y pudieras estar con nosotros pero si no quieres, esta bien, luego volvemos"

Cuando Howl se fue calcifer quien aún seguía de brazos cruzados y viendo hacia un lado, tomó varios trozos de leña y comenzó a consumirlos, después de todo si iba a dejar sola la casa por unas horas, debía tener reservas para mantenerla en pie, y lo hacía todo rápidamente porque en el fondo estaba muy contento de poder estar con ellos, claro que jamás lo aceptaría porque para un demonio los sentimientos eran debilidades, curiosamente esa filosofía indicaba ahora que él se había vuelto muy débil.

Notas: Bien, aquí esta el segundo capítulo en donde por fin sale nuestro queridísimo mago y también se conoce la dura historia de Markel.

En el próximo capítulo, ¿qué pasara en la celebración?, ¿Sophie le dirá a Howl sobre la cena en su honor?

Muchísimas gracias a mi querida hermanita **licha-chan, catty cullen, Moni Gzz, Themis13 y ARTEMISA CULLEN, **también a** only Black lover **con respecto al nombre del príncipe, yo también recordaba que se llamaba Justin, pero para estar segura me puse a ver la película subtitulada y la versión en español y no mencionaron el nombre del príncipe, en el libro si se llama Justin pero es hermano del rey de Ingary y como el fic lo estoy basando en la película no quise relacionarlos, bueno en fin, en este capítulo no se mencionó al príncipe, así que si alguien puede aclararme esa duda sobre el nombre del príncipe (cabeza de nabo), se lo agradeceré bastante, y si no pues me gustaría oír sus sugerencias si llamarlo Justin o Emerson. Así que dejen review diciéndo que nombre les gustaría más y también comentarios sobre este capitulo.

Bueno, ya con esto me despido, gracias de nuevo a todos. Hasta la próxima


	3. Chapter 3

Ninguno de los personajes de Howl´s Moving Castle me pertenece, son propiedad de la escritora Diana Winne Jones y esta historia esta basada en la película animada del estudio Ghibli, este fic fue hecho para entretenimiento y sin fin de lucro

_**CURIOSAS VUELTAS DE LA VIDA**_

Referencias

_Curiosas vueltas de la vida= _recuerdos

- "Curiosas vueltas de la vida"= diálogos

_**- Curiosas vueltas de la vida= **_pensamientos

Curiosas vueltas de la vida= narraciones, aclaraciones y descripciones

_**Capítulo 3**_

Era una noche fresca en Porthland, el cielo estaba despejado y estrellado, la luna llena dejaba ver su belleza y hacia sentir fresco el ambiente.

-"perfecto, por lo menos el clima nos favorece"

-"acaso no eres un mago lo suficientemente poderoso como para cambiar el clima" dijo la que alguna vez fue la bruja del paramo con intenciones de molestarlo y también un poco de celos

-"los momentos son mejores cuando no hay necesidad de intervenir para que sean perfectos" tomó la mano de Sophie y le sonrió, aunque Howl no lo aceptara abiertamente, le agradaba la idea de salir de vez en cuando de la casa en grupo, como una familia.

Markel estaba tan emocionado que iba al frente sin saber en donde estaba el lugar al que iban, unos pasos atrás caminaba la abuela junto con Hein y de último iban Howl y Sophie tomados de la mano, ella contemplando las calles iluminadas por la luz de la luna y el… pensando, quien sabe en que pero iba pensando.

El restaurante "Akari" se encontraba un poco retirado porque estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, era un lugar nuevo y ofrecía una nueva modalidad, "espacios abiertos privados" eso le había llamado la atención a Howl y pensó que sería una buena idea poder calificar y disfrutar de ese nuevo restaurante (y vaya que lo disfrutarían)

Sophie caminaba contemplando la belleza de la ciudad nocturna, las calles iluminadas, la brisa nocturna tan agradable, el bello sonido de algunos grillos, el hermoso rostro que caminaba junto a ella, pero también sintió un poco de tristeza.

_-¡Adelante, acérquense todos los jóvenes enamorados que quieran conocer su futuro! ¡Escuchen su suerte con Madame Charlotte!_

_Sophie pudo observar una pareja que salía del puesto en donde gritaba el hombre, los enamorados aminaban de la mano sonriéndose. _

_-"Al parecer serán muy felices" exclamo para sí misma. _

_Sophie no podía evitar observar a todas las parejas que ese día recorrían las calles por el festival del día de San Valentín, era una nueva tradición pero parecía ser prometedora, porque festejaban principalmente el amor entre los enamorados y el cariño entre amistades, pero enfrentémoslo, el amor de pareja tiene más peso en el comercio, habían puestos de comida, puestos de flores, ventas de dulces, ventas de regalos románticos y uno que otro puesto como el que acababa de pasar. Que mala suerte que precisamente ese día tenía que llevarle una entrega a la dueña del café Cesarin, porque de no ser por ella, se quedaría en el negocio adelantando encargos._

_-¿Desea hacerle un lindo regalo a esa persona especial? ¡Pase adelante, tenemos lo que busca!_

_Mientras caminaba, a su izquierda un restaurante con mesas en las afueras del negocio, estaba lleno todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, parejas expresando el amor entre ellos agarrados de la mano, con miradas, sonrisas, platicas y uno que otro beso._

_-__**¿Alguna vez podré tener la oportunidad de pasar por todo eso?, es decir no es que mi vida dependa de ello ni que sea mi más anhelado deseo, pero en algunas ocasiones me gustaría saber lo que se siente... Que estúpido, ya deja de soñar Sophie, tú no eres bonita, nadie se podría fijar en ti, tienes 17 años y nadie se ha interesado en ti, tu futuro está decidido, vivirás del trabajo en la sombrerería y punto, deberías estar agradecida de la vida que tienes, tienes un hogar, un trabajo, una hermana que se preocupa por ti, una madre muy a la moda y el recuerdo del mejor padre del mundo.**_

_Esbozó una sonrisa muy falsa, porque su cabeza decía una cosa pero su corazón deseaba otra._

_Ensimismada en su vida, se percató que delante de ella una mujer había dejado tirado un pequeño papel doblado, luego de recogerlo, apresuró el paso para encontrar a la mujer que casi pierde de vista por gran multitud de gente en la calle._

_-"Disculpe, se le cayó esto"_

_-"Ah, en serio, eres muy amable, sin embargo no es mío, lo ves tiene tu nombre"_

_-"¿eh?" Sophie acercó el papel para comprobar que efectivamente su nombre estaba escrito en él –"eso es extraño… un momento, espere ¿cómo fue que usted sabía mi nom… eh, a donde fue? _

_En ese momento se dio cuenta que la mujer ya no estaba y su vista no logró divisarla en ninguna dirección._

_Volvió su mirada al papel nuevamente, de pronto se dio cuenta que ya había perdido mucho tiempo y que estaba muy retrasada así que retomó su camino y guardó el papel en su bolsillo para abrirlo después._

-"Probablemente la ama de llaves no esté en huelga, parece que tiene alguna enfermedad, tal vez esté estresada o preocupada por algo…

…

Suficiente, ahora si ya estaba preocupado, así que se detuvo en seco y jaló a Sophie para que lo viera de frente

-¿Te sucede algo?

-Ah, no, porqué te detuviste tan de repente, me asustaste.

Sophie se encontró con un Howl que dejaba ver preocupación en su rostro.

-"No tengo nada, simplemente estaba recordando algo sin importancia, vamos, alcancemos a los demás ¿Hace falta mucho?

El sutil cambio de tema de Sophie no pasó desapercibido para Howl, si le ocultaba algo solo podía significar que estaba pensando en su familia, en su vida antes de conocerlo a él o que estaba preocupada por algo, pero ¿qué podría preocuparle en ese momento?

**-¿Será posible que lo sepa?, no, quizás sea otra cosa. **Fue lo único que pensó el mago.

-"¿Hacia donde amo Howl?

-"A la derecha y baja por la colina"

Poco a poco comenzaron a divisar una especie de cabaña al final de la colina, muy cerca de la orilla del mar, por fuera había un camino de piso de piedras iluminado por faroles y al llegar a la entrada se podía observar en el interior un salón con varias mesas y sillas iluminado por un gran número de velas, después de todo el nombre Akari significa luz. El salón dentro de la cabaña era en sí el restaurante, sin embargo al fondo estaba la puerta que conducía a las secciones al aire libre.

Todos entraron emocionados, esperaron cerca de la entrada mientras Howl, habló con el encargado que después de algunos minutos los condujo hacia la parte trasera. Al igual que la parte de enfrente, el camino estaba iluminado con faroles, habían 3 caminos con el diferentes nombres la primera decía "Sunrise" estaba en el oriente, la segunda "Restful view" en medio y la tercera al poniente "Sunset", entre cada sección habían algunos árboles y arbustos, ellos fueron guiados a la sección "Sunset", el camino fue corto pero a pesar de ser al aire libre, había una especie de cerca que los separaba de la sección de en medio, la altura era unos centímetros mas que la estatura de Howl.

Al centro de la sección estaba una mesa redonda con un hermoso mantel bordado, una vajilla fina y un pequeño arreglo floral, al sur una pequeña puerta que conducía a la orilla del mar, al norte había una especie de parrilla-chimenea, al poniente la cerca que dividía el restaurante con el exterior; alrededor de la mesa la grama era corta parecía incluso que los llamaba a descansar sobre ella.

En un momento, Howl había desaparecido la cerca contraria a la que separaba la sección "Sunset" es decir la que comunicaba con el exterior del restaurante, desde la parrilla, hasta la puerta que conducía al océano en la parte oeste no había rastro de la cerca, fue entonces que se percataron que el castillo se encontraba en esa dirección, Howl fue por Calcifer para colocarlo en la parrilla, normalmente esas secciones del restaurante eran utilizadas por las personas para cocinar sus propios alimentos pero en esta ocasión, la parrilla era para Calcifer, y serían atendidos por un mesero asignado para la velada.

Sophie contemplaba el hermoso cuadro ante sus ojos, al frente la abuela sentada en la mesa servida con la mirada hacia Cálcifer, a la derecha Calcifer en la parrilla terminando de acomodarse, al fondo el castillo al pie de la colina y a la izquierda un emocionado Markel corriendo en la orilla del mar con Hein teniendo como fonfo el hermoso océano iluminado por las estrellas y la luna, todo era perfecto, ella se sentía tan contenta.

Pronto se percató que Howl se le acercó, le tomó la mano y la dirigió hacia la orilla del mar, caminaron en silencio por algunos minutos, maravillados por lo que les rodeaba.

-"Amo Howl, Sophie" Markel les hacía señas para que regresaran a la mesa, y se dieron cuenta que los demás ya los estaban esperando, entonces se regresaron a la mesa.

-"Bien, supongo que deberíamos comenzar con la celebración ya que estamos todos sentados al fin, y para hacerlo, no puede faltar un brindis. –el mago le hizo señas al mesero para que les llevara una copa a cada uno con Champán, a excepción de Markel que le llevaron un jugo de uva- Markel, has demostrado ser un gran aprendiz y has logrado hacer todos los hechizos que te había dado, felicidades estoy seguro que pronto serás incluso mejor que yo"

Eso le encantaba a Sophie, la humildad del mago, su sencillez y sobre todo el cariño que le ofrecía a las personas que lograban ganar un espacio en su corazón.

-"Eso no puede ser posible, Markel no es como tu, todo lo que él logre hacer lo logrará por sus propios meritos y convicciones y nunca por igualarte a ti"

Todos quedaron callados, no sabían como interpretar las palabras que la abuela había dicho, quizás era envidia, quizás aprecio por Markel o quizás un simple comentario.

-"Bien de cualquier forma, yo también quiero decir algo, -aclaró su garganta- estoy muy contento de haber realizado ese hechizo, puse todo de mi parte para lograrlo y aunque muchas veces me metí en líos cuando practicaba, las cosas siempre se arreglaban, pero no gracias a mi, sino a ustedes, todos me ayudaron a completar los hechizos, Sophie que siempre me daba ánimos o arreglaba el alboroto que hacía en mis practicas, la abuela y Calcifer que me ayudaban diciéndome de qué manera podía realizar los hechizos, Hein mi fiel espectador y el amo Howl. Muchísimas gracias a todos, sé que sin ustedes no lo habría logrado, y también se que siempre será así, bueno al menos mientras Howl aún quiera enseñarme. Por eso es que hoy no celebramos mi éxito en el hechizo, sino celebramos la formación de esta familia.

Si con el comentario de la abuela se habían asombrado, esto definitivamente los impactó, ¿Cuándo Markel se había vuelto tan… tan… maduro y tan seguro de sí mismo como para entender y compartir sus sentimientos?, si, definitivamente esa iba a ser una noche inolvidable.

-"Gracias Markel, eres un niño espléndido, me siento muy orgullosa de ti" Sophie era la más conmovida de todos.

-"Bien, entonces el brindis de hoy será por nuestra familia" con una sonrisa al igual que todos, Howl levantó la copa

Los demás lo imitaron, "por nuestra familia" y bebieron sus copas.

Sophie aclaró un poco su garganta, después de todo era la primera vez que tomaba una bebida de ese tipo y había sentido un pequeño ardor en su garganta, quizás algunos meses atrás nunca hubiera pensado en aceptar la copa pero era una ocasión especial además si había logrado sobrevivir a un ataque a su hogar y a la posibilidad de perder a la persona que amaba por un hechizo, el champán no parecía ser tan peligroso.

-"Pobre niña, no te preocupes, te acostumbrarás querida" comentó la abuela un poco divertida.

-"¿Les parece si ordenamos?"

-"Claro" contestaron todos al pedido del mago.

9/9/09

Notas: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, ya pasaron más de dos meses desde que no publicaba pero es que he estado muy atareada con mis practicas de la universidad, con mi seminario, mi trabajo y con algunos asuntos personales.

Bueno, este capítulo me quedo un poco…, bueno queda a su criterio; descubrimos un poco más sobre los sentimientos de Sophie antes de conocer a Howl, Sophie aún no se convence de la nueva vida que lleva y es por eso que piensa tanto en el pasado. El restaurante es un invento loco mío, los nombres no son nada originales, lo sé, "Sunrice"=amanecer, Restful view"=Vista relajante y "Sunset"= "Atardecer", y la explicación muy enredada, ¿la entendieron?, espero que si, luego las palabras de Markel, muy lindas y muy maduras, y el champan, veremos a donde los lleva… muajaja

Les agradezco a todos los que han leído mi fic, son sus reviews los que me animan a seguir, espero poder subir el siguiente capitulo a más tardar dentro de tres semanas, de nuevo con el tema del príncipe he decidido dejarlo como Justin. Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, aclaraciones, lo que quieran, mi correo .

Hasta la próxima


	4. Chapter 4

Ninguno de los personajes de Howl´s Moving Castle me pertenece, son propiedad de la escritora Diana Winne Jones y esta historia esta basada en la película animada del estudio Ghibli, este fic fue hecho para entretenimiento y sin fin de lucro

_**CURIOSAS VUELTAS DE LA VIDA**_

**Capítulo 4**

-"Vámonos Jeffrey, terminamos por hoy"

-"Si señor, solo déjeme guardar estos documentos"

-"¿Señor? ¿En qué quedamos?, somos amigos llámame por mi nombre"

-"Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, desde que te hechizaron se ha prohibido esa confianza con la realeza y especialmente contigo, el príncipe del reino"

-"Si lo se, pero ahora no hay nadie en este salón más que nosotros dos"

-"Bien supongo que tienes razón, cambiando de tema, ¿qué piensas hacer?"

-"¿Sobre qué?

-"¿Cómo que sobre que? Sobre lo que esta pasando al norte, se supone que estas al frente del reino, debes hacer algo."

-"Aún no lo sé pero pienso pedir un consejo, algo así como una segunda opinión"

-"¿Una segunda opinión?, ¿a quien?, ¿a qué te refieres?, ¿Cuándo?

-"Se la pediré a un viejo amigo, dentro de tres semanas" en el príncipe se dibujo una sonrisa, aunque era inocente daba una leve impresión de astucia.

-"Tu tono de voz es extraño, ¿acaso planeas algo?"

-"No lo sé, lo descubriré dentro de tres semanas"

-"¿Qué hay de especial en tres semanas?"

-"¿No lo recuerdas?, te lo dije, es más, hasta te invité"

-"¿Hablas de la cena en honor a tu regreso?"

-"Ya te lo había dicho no es en mi honor, es en honor a la chica que me salvó"

-"Si, si, seguro, entonces supongo que tendremos que esperar, pero por el momento debes hacer algo con el norte" para el fiel sirviente del príncipe y además gran amigo, esa cena era una más de las muchas a las que asistían y había otras cosas mucho más importantes que otra reunión más de esas.

-"Si, tienes razón, enviaré un equipo para investigar y que traigan un reporte".

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-"Cálcifer será mejor que nos vayamos ya, la abuela se quedó dormida y Sophie y Howl se están comportando muy extraño" Markel estaba muy preocupado, ya era muy tarde y las cosas se estaban saliendo un poco de control, "seguramente fue el champán que bebieron".

-"Fue entonces cuando esa chica me corrió con un paraguas, lo puede imaginar, una chica corriéndome, aunque puedo entenderla después de todo debió ser muy duro para ella que la dejara, alguien como yo tan atractivo y caballeroso, quizás debí elegir otro día para terminar con ella, después de todo esa tarde llovía a cántaros y a ella no le importó perseguirme debajo de la lluvia, pensar que tuve que esconderme en una tienda de ropa para mujeres, todas las clientas me miraron extraño y más aún cuando un hombre que se comportaba muy extraño insistió en atenderme y enseñarme lo último en moda, parecía que estaba enamorado de las prendas, ¿Cómo decía él?, ah si, todo es encantador, me insistió tanto en que le diera mi dirección para que pudiera enviarme los nuevos diseños de las temporadas, nunca entendí que le pasaba a ese tipo tal vez le recordé mucho a un amigo ya que se me acercaba como buscando un abrazo, fue muy extraño" Era curioso como después de beber, Howl sufría de verborrea aunque no era tan buena combinación. Licor+Verborrea= Howl contándole su vida a un arbusto, palmera o concha. Aunque no pareciera que estaba ebrio, hablaba bien, no se tambaleaba lo único malo en él era que aparentemente no distinguía bien con su vista.

En cuanto a Sophie, ella si era un caso único, aunque era de esperarse, después de todo era la primera vez que consumía licor. Decir que estaba desconectada de la realidad era poco. Primero había empezado a caminar tambaleándose hacia el mar, cuando sintió que el agua mojaba sus zapatos, se alejó de la orilla y comenzó a llorar, hablaba con sus zapatos y les pedía perdón se dirigía a ellos como si tuvieran vida, entonces los acercó a la parrilla para que con la ayuda de Cálcifer se secaran; Markel tuvo que correr a alejarlos de Cálcifer cuando Sophie se alejó de la parrilla, los había puesto tan cerca del fuego que por poco se queman. Luego se acercó al mar de nuevo y empezó a gritar que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, ella podía encargarse de todo, confeccionaría los trajes, escribiría el guión, armaría el escenario incluso que ella sola podía ser el público, al parecer estaba hablando de una obra. Cuando finalmente se cansó de gritar y aparentemente terminó la obra, se sentó en la arena en silencio, con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

Hein estaba tranquilo y cuando empezaron los gritos de la abuela, se metió debajo de la mesa escondiéndose, la abuela había empezado a recitar conjuros uno tras otro según ella muy poderosos, afortunadamente ya no tenía magia, así que eran solo gritos y restos de comida que volaban, hasta que se recostó en la silla y se durmió.

La mirada de Sophie seguía fija en el mar, pero de pronto comenzó a llorar en silencio, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos, nadie se había dado cuenta hasta que soltó un sollozo que solo Howl pudo oir; el sollozo de Sophie lo hizo reaccionar y sintió un miedo horrible al pensar que le pudiera estar pasando algo a ella. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella.

-"Sophie, ¿qué es lo que tienes?", ¿te duele algo?, ¿alguien te lastimó?, ¿te sientes mal?, ¿estas triste?, ¿Qué necesitas?" Howl no dejaba de preguntar estaba muy preocupado.

-Aunque no apartó la mirada del mar, su ceño se frunció "No te puedo contestar tantas preguntas a la vez, a veces eres tan molesto"

Howl no supo que contestar, en ese momento el mundo se detuvo y no existía nada alrededor de él, lo único que escuchaba eran esas palabras una y otra vez, ¿era verdad?, el la molestaba a ella, quizás la hostigaba, quizás ya se había cansado de él, quizás no le puso la atención que debía, quizás…, quizás… quizás…

-"No tengo nada, déjame en paz, sólo quiero estar un momento a solas, tu nunca me comprendes, no me conoces" pareciera que todos aquellos sentimientos reprimidos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para manifestarse en ese momento.

-"¿Que?, pero si estas llorando es por algo, dime que te pasa

-"te dije que no tengo nada, dejame sola, sabes no soy una niña, no hago berrinches, no necesito de nadie, no me importa nada"

-"ya basta, no tienes de qué quejarte y ahora te regresas al castillo" su voz era firme, Howl se dirigió a Sophie con autoridad y la miró fijamente.

Sophie se levantó de la arena y empezó a caminar alejándose de él por el camino contrario hacia el castillo, entonces Howl lo tomó como un reto y empezó a seguirla.

-"Es en serio, regresa al castillo" empezó a acelerar el paso tras ella

-"No quiero, déjame" empezó a trotar al ver que él la seguía

-"Sophie regresa aquí" Howl trataba de alcanzarla

-"no" aunque la arena le dificultaba correr, tenía buena velocidad

-"rayos, como era el conjuro" corría tratando de alcanzarla aunque cada vez ella se alejaba más y más. "lo tengo, somnolentus temporal"

De pronto Sophie comenzó a sentir sueño y su cuerpo pesado, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

-"Idiota, se lastimó" Howl se preocupó mucho cuando vio que Sophie cayó de frente en la arena por el conjuro, no era muy fuerte, simplemente causaba somnolencia por algunos minutos, pero se olvido que estaba un poco ébria, cuando estaba a algunos pasos de distancia, ella se volteó con los brazos extendidos en la arena y comenzó a reir fuertemente.

Howl se detuvo muy extrañado jamás la había oído reir de esa manera, tan limpia, sincera y satisfactoria, pareciera que su risa fuera la de un niño, sin preocupaciones y de completa felicidad. Fue entonces que se arrodilló junto a ella y le preguntó si estaba bien.

-"Estoy bien, no te preocupes, sabes me encanta la playa, es muy hermosa y tranquila, es como si te absorbiera una gran paz" Estaba tan tranquila, en ese momento no existía nada mas.

-"No conocía este lado tan tranquilo tuyo, pero debo aceptar que me encanta, hace que me enamore más de ti" Para Howl esta faceta de Sophie era muy interesante pero también muy reconfortante al verla tan feliz.

Cuando Sophie escuchó a Howl empezó poco a poco a regresar a la realidad, su realidad, de pronto esa actitud despreocupada desapareció.

-"Será mejor que volvamos, probablemente Markel esté en apuros con la abuela y ya nos alejamos demasiado" se puso de pie, sacudió su vestido y empezó a caminar a paso rápido hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

Howl se sorprendió mucho por el cambio repentino de Sophie, pero se percató de que la razón de su constante preocupación eran sus seres queridos, Sophie no era egoísta y le dedicaba más atención a los que la rodeaban, bueno eso él ya lo sabía, pero no se había dado cuenta del extremo al que llegaba Sophie por eso.

-"Sophie que bueno que llegas, tenemos que llevar a la abuela de regreso al castillo, la noche se está volviendo mas fría" Markel había intentado regresar al castillo con la abuela sin éxito.

-"Si Markel, regresemos" fue la respuesta que le dio ella.

Poco a poco llevaron a la abuela al castillo, comenzaron a levantar las sillas y a recoger el tiradero que había hecho ella alrededor de la mesa cuando intentó preparar el conjuro con lo que creía que eran los ingredientes pero que en realidad eran los restos de la cena. Howl estaba bien, no al 100 por ciento ya que entre él y Sophie tuvieron que llevar a Calcifer de regreso al castillo pero al menos estaba conciente, aunque estaba seguro que por la mañana no se sentiría bien. Sophie se sentía mareada y con mucho sueño pero hacia un gran esfuerzo para terminar de recoger todo.

-"Ya terminamos Sophie, ya pagué todo, así que nos podemos ir, aunque será mejor que Calcifer no se eleve al cielo, al menos por esta noche". Howl se había acercado a Sophie que de nuevo estaba parada frente al mar observando el horizonte.

-"Bien, regresemos entonces" Comenzó a caminar pero Howl la detuvo.

Howl la tomó de la mano y la atrajo a él para darle un beso tomándola por la cintura.

-"¿Y eso por que?" preguntó extrañada cuando se separaron

-"Acaso debo tener una razón para besarte"

-"No, me encanta que lo hagas" Sophie habló en voz alta y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sintió un poco avergonzada y bajó la mirada.

Howl se dio cuenta de la reacción de Sophie, por un momento pensó que sería muy divertido molestarla pero decidió abrazarla fingiendo no haber visto su sonrojo.

-"Sabes que eres la persona más importante para mi, tu eres la razón por la que estoy vivo y por la que quiero seguir viviendo" Howl le habló cerca del oído y pensó que esas eran las palabras adecuadas para tranquilizarla. Curiosamente no recibió respuesta, pensó que no lo había escuchado luego pensó que Sophie no sabia que contestar, luego se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de Sophie ya no respondía y apenas se mantenía de pie recostándose en él.

-"ja ja ja", **el Champán, la carrera por la playa y recoger todo después de la cena se pusieron en mi contra, me robaron el momento, aunque me conformo con verla dormir.**

Howl cargó a Sophie en sus brazos y la llevo de regreso al castillo, cuando la dejó en su cama se quedó un momento contemplándola, había algo que no le gustaba, pareciera que ella no se sentía del todo cómoda por alguna razón, en un principio pensó que era parte del hechizo, pero no había cambiado después de romperlo, observaba que disfrutaba mucho compartir con todos en el castillo cuando conversaban, cuando iban de compras por víveres, cuando observaba a Markel practicando algún hechizo y por supuesto cuando pasaban tiempo a solas, pero habían instantes en que su mirada se volvía nostálgica. Tenía que descubrir que era, aunque aún tenia asuntos que arreglar fuera del castillo y eso le quitaba bastante tiempo.

-"Lleva el castillo al páramo pero sin elevarte" Howl salía de la habitación de Sophie cuando se dirigió a Cálcifer

-"jah ni aunque lo hubieras pedido me elevaría, estoy muy cansado además no tengo energía suficiente, es buena idea llevar el castillo al páramo, así podré descansar durante la mañana" Cálcifer estaba exhausto.

-"¿Y los demás?" preguntó al ver que faltaban Markel, la abuela y Hein

-"Markel subió a su habitación y la bruja está durmiendo acompañáda de Hein" contestó Cálcifer

-"Bien, creo que deberíamos ir a dormir nosotros también"

-"Ya se lo dijiste" Cálcifer tomó un leño para consumirlo, debía reponer fuerzas.

-"Hoy no era el momento adecuado" Howl se refería a la celebración de esa noche.

-"No puedes esperar mucho, podría pasar algo y se molestará o comenzará a preocuparse y se dará cuenta que le ocultas algo, tu la conoces"

-"La verdad es que no quisiera decirle, aún no descubro quien es el responsable y no sé de que forma solucionar este problema" Howl estaba preocupado

-"¿y por que no intentas primero detener los ataques antes de buscar al responsable?" Cálcifer continuaba consumiendo leños

-"Detener los ataques significaria involucrarse en ellos o incluso ocasionar otros"

-"No lo entiendo, por qué continúan los ataques en el norte si los reinos ya están en paz, aunque por lo que tu me has contado pareciera que Ingary no se ha retirado de Rothender"

-"Aún no he descubierto lo que esta pasando, por alguna razón Ingary no ha retirado las tropas y todavía hay enfrentamientos, si los reinos ya hicieron las paces, porque no han retirado las tropas y por que Rothender esta a la ofensiva, ¿quien está ocasionando los enfrentamientos?, iré a visitar a Saliman talvez ella sepa responderme, por el momento ni una palabra de esto a los demás, ¿entendiste Cálcifer?"

-"Esta bien pero Sophie aún no sabe porque sigues saliendo tanto tiempo del castillo y pronto empezará a sacar conclusiones o a imaginar cosas"

-"Lo se, tienes razón, descansa Cálcifer"

-"si, si"

En su habitación, Howl salió al balcón para despejar su mente, estaba preocupado, los ataques en el norte amenazaban con alterar nuevamente la armonía entre los reinos y eso implicaría involucrarse nuevamente en la guerra, él ya no se desentendía del prójimo, la empatía era algo reciente y muy fuerte en él y ¿quien lo había cosechado?, Sophie, gracias a ella él era alguien nuevo que haría hasta lo imposible por vivir plenamente al lado de ella y de los que apreciaba.

**Notas:** Al fin terminé este capítulo, estuve muy ocupada con la entrega de papelería en mi trabajo y tareas en la universidad, así que disculpen la demora.

Bien, poco a poco se van descubriendo piezas del rompecabezas, hizo su aparición el príncipe Justin, que al final decidí nombrarlo así para evitar confusiones.

Vaya celebración, Sophie en verdad estaba irreconocible gracias al alcohol ella pudo relajarse y dejar de preocuparse un poco, en cuanto a Howl ¿se lo imaginan hablando con un arbusto? Me pareció gracioso imaginármelo en esa situación por su forma de ser, la abuela por su edad no soportó mucho y se quedó dormida, pobre Markel que tuvo que cuidarla y Calcifer pues el lo vio todo desde primera fila, aunque no se crean, tuvieron la cena, platicaron, rieron y disfrutaron, después fue por la insistencia de la abuela que empezaron a beber.

¡¡¡Muchisimas gracias!!! a todos los lectores que amablemente me dejan sus reviews y a los que no me encantaría saber de ustedes, son ustedes los que me animan a seguir con la historia y mientras más mensajes me dejan mas presión hacen para que continue (de la buena eh, no vayan a pensar que es reclamo) porque si no, créanme que no me darian ganas de seguirlo, tengo la mala costumbre de trabajar bajo presión.

Hasta la próxima.

Kittisan

28/10/2009


	5. Chapter 5

Ninguno de los personajes de Howl´s Moving Castle me pertenece, son propiedad de la escritora Diana Winne Jones y esta historia esta basada en la película animada del estudio Ghibli, este fic fue hecho para entretenimiento y sin fin de lucro

_**CURIOSAS VUELTAS DE LA VIDA**_

**Capítulo 5**

Sophie abrió los ojos cuando sintió el aroma que venia de la cocina, era extraño, al parecer alguien estaba preparando el desayuno pero ella era la encargada de cocinarlo y mientras pensaba en ello se percató que su habitación estaba bastante iluminada.

-"¡¡¡QUE!!!" gritó cuando vio en su reloj que eran ya las 9 de la mañana, se vistió rápidamente y tendió su cama a pesar de que tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se sentía muy cansada.

Sophie salió rápidamente de su habitación y se encontró con la sala aseada, las cenizas de Cálcifer ya habían sido retiradas de la chimenea y todo parecía estar en orden.

-"Buenos días querida, ¿Cómo te sientes?" oyó una voz que se dirigía hacia ella

-"ah, buenos días abuela, para ser sincera me siento cansada y me duele la cabeza"

-"no es de extrañar, después de todo no estas acostumbrada a tomar alcohol ¿verdad?, además, qué haces levantada sería mejor que sigas descansando"

**-es cierto, anoche nos fuimos a celebrar y bebí de más, ¿pero que fue lo que pasó luego de la cena?, cielos no lo recuerdo, seguramente regresamos a dormir al castillo, si seguro eso pasó, pero bueno, **pensó Sophie restándole importancia para contestarle a la abuela "Ya son más de las 9 de la mañana, no puedo descansar, tengo cosas que hacer"

-"¿Qué cosas?, ya miraste a tu alrededor, para mi que ya todo esta hecho" le dijo la abuela con una sonrisa divertida

-"¿Tu lo hiciste? Te lo agradezco bastante", Sophie en verdad estaba agradecida ya que no se sentía con ánimos de realizar los oficios de la casa.

-"Te equivocas, no fui yo, el responsable esta en la cocina terminando el desayuno, si te apresuras seguramente todavía lo veras con delantal" la abuela le guiño el ojo a Sophie.

Sophie comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina pensando que seguramente era Markel el que había hecho todas las tareas de la casa, aunque le pareció extraño el tono de voz de la abuela y el guiño.

-**si no fue Markel, entonces…, no, no puede ser**. Se dijo a sí misma de forma incrédula antes de entrar a la cocina

Pero había adivinado, al pie de la estufa estaba Howl, como lo había dicho la abuela, con un delantal terminando de cocinar el último panqueque que había preparado y cuando iba a tomar el plato para llevarlo al comedor se dio cuenta de que Sophie lo observaba.

-"Buenos días, ¿qué tal amaneciste?" tomó un vaso con un líquido de color amarillo pálido, caminó hacia Sophie, le dio un beso rápidamente y le entregó el vaso. "Aquí tienes"

-"¿A qué te refieres?" Sophie no había entendido para qué era el vaso

-"Dormiste bastante, supongo que no te sientes del todo bien después de anoche" Howl llevó el plato de panqueques y un recipiente con leche hacia el comedor que estaba a la par de la cocina.

-"Bueno, en eso si tienes razón, pero ¿por que tu estas tan tranquilo y relajado?, no parece que hubieras bebido anoche," perp Sophie se quedó pensando por un momento, en realidad no recordaba si Howl había bebido lo suficiente para ponerse ébrio, tratando de recordarlo se tomó el contenido del vaso de un solo trago intuyendo que no tenia un buen sabor y como tenía razón no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, cerrar los ojos y hacer una mueca.

Howl sonrió al ver la mueca de Sophie y terminó de colocar los puestos en la mesa. "Ya estoy acostumbrado a los malestares por beber alcohol, claro que eso no quiere decir que lo haga siempre, en cambio tu, me imagino que estas mareada, te sientes cansada y te duele la cabeza,"

-"Si pero espero que con lo que me diste se me quite pronto"

-"¿Y quien te dijo que eso era para los malestares? Lo que estaba dentro del vaso era el líquido que salió cuando exprimí el trapo que se usas para limpiar en la cocina"

De pronto Sophie ya no se sintió mareada o con dolor de cabeza pero sintió nausea, mucha nausea, estaba a punto de salir corriendo para el baño.

-"Ja Ja Ja, es un broma, lo que te tomaste es una mezcla de hierbas con un toque de miel, no te preocupes que te quitará por completo tus malestares"

-"oh, te estas burlando de mi, claro, búrlate si quieres pero no soy yo la que se mira graciosa en este momento"

-"oh vamos ¿Qué es lo gracioso?" Howl extendió los brazos y se vio "Antes de que tu vinieras alguien debía hacer los oficios de la casa, ¿quién crees que los hacía?" dijo acomodando un plato con frutas en la mesa

-"Markel" Respondió Sophie muy segura de su respuesta

-"Bueno..., si es cierto, pero no creo haberlos hecho mal, ¿o si?"

-"No, por supuesto que no, y te lo agradezco bastante" sus palabras eran sinceras y las acompañaba una sonrisa

**-mmmm ¿eso es todo?, bueno no importa, me alegra haberla ayudado y que pueda descansar **"ya está listo el desayuno, llamemos a los demás" Había dicho Howl viendo orgullosamente el desayuno

-"ah, si es cierto, iré a levantar a Markel" dijo Sophie empezando a caminar hacia la sala para subir por las escaleras.

-"¡Sophie, Markel está en el páramo entrenando!" Howl le había hablado desde el comedor mientras ella ya empezaba a subir los escalones.

**-¿entrenando?, quizás es un nuevo conjuro, no puedo creer que yo durmiera tanto, incluso Markel se levantó antes que yo,** pensaba Sophie mientras se regresaba para tomar el camino hacia la puerta, colocaba el pomo en el color verde y salía a buscar a Markel

Cuando Sophie empezó a caminar sobre el pasto verde respiró profundamente ese aroma peculiar de la naturaleza indicaba que ya se acercaba el invierno, se sentía muy bien, ese lugar la tranquilizaba tanto; no caminó mucho para encontrar a Markel pero se sorprendió bastante al encontrarlo con una espada en la mano frente a un tronco con algunos blancos dibujados.

-"Markel ¿qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó Sophie para estar segura de lo que pensaba

-"Ah, hola Sophie, estoy entrenando con esta espada, por ahora he practicado con este tronco pero muy pronto lograré avanzar hasta ser capaz de enfrentarme al amo Howl".

-"Pues deja eso por un momento y vamos a desayunar" Sophie lo miró tiernamente y le extendió la mano aunque en sus ojos parecía haber algo más pero no quiso ponerle demasiada atencion por el momento, asi que ambos regresaron en silencio al castillo

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente, todos se quedaron admirados del desayuno que incluía panqueques, tostadas con mermelada, fruta, jugo de naranja y leche, todo preparado por Howl y que estaba muy sabroso.

-"Cielos amo Howl, acaso usó magia para preparar todo eso y hacer limpieza" preguntó Markel

-"Pues déjame decirte que el desayuno es 100% natural y casero" Howl se puso de pie y lo dijo orgullosamente, "claro que la limpieza la hice con magia" dijo sentándose rápidamente, restándole importancia a lo último que había dicho.

-"ja ja ja, no me sorprende para nada" la abuela no pudo evitar reírse, ella no se había dado cuenta cuando Howl usó magia para la limpieza porque aún no se había levantado.

-"Iré de nuevo a entrenar" dijo Markel poniéndose de pié, llevando su plato y vaso al fregadero de la cocina siendo seguido por Hein

Sophie había fruncido el ceño por un momento cuando escuchó lo que había dicho Markel pero no había dicho nada, simplemente había asentido con una sonrisa forzada y el único que se había percatado de su actitud había sido Howl.

-"y yo iré a tomar una ducha" la abuela abandonó el comedor del mismo modo que Markel y Hein lo habían hecho.

-"¿Está todo bien?, ¿No se te quitaron los malestares con lo que te di? estuviste un poco callada durante el desayuno"

-"Si se me quitaron los malestares, lo que pasa es que… ¿Tu pusiste a Markel a entrenar con una espada?" le preguntó Sophie con preocupación en su voz

-"Si, fui yo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Howl sabía que Sophie se preocuparía

-"La verdad es que no entiendo porque Markel debe entrenarse en el arte de la espada si la guerra entre Ingary y Rothender se ha terminado, tu sabes que estoy en contra de la violencia y tampoco quiero que Markel se vea involucrado en ese mundo".

-"Escucha, entiendo tu preocupación pero debes entender que quizás en este momento haya terminado la guerra, pero eso no significa que él nunca se encuentre en una situación en que su vida corra peligro y tenga que defenderse; he podido observar su gran progreso con la hechicería y estoy seguro que en el futuro se convertirá en un gran mago y por esta razón encontrará a muchos otros magos o brujas malvadas que quieran derrotarlo e incluso matarlo, es por eso que lo hago, como una protección". Howl hablaba con mucha seriedad y con preocupación ya que no le había dicho toda la verdad a Sophie, después de todo los ataques en el norte continuaban y tenía el presentimiento de que se desatarían luchas en el futuro y si en algún momento el no estuviera allí para protegerlos o llegara a faltar pues quería que Markel pudiera defender a Sophie, a la abuela, a Cálcifer y a Hein, o a cualquier otra persona.

Sophie estaba sorprendida, no lo había pensado desde ese punto de vista y ahora que lo meditaba tenía mucho sentido, -**Howl tiene razón, además no significa que Markel vaya a necesitar defender su vida muy pronto, él lo hace pensando dentro de muchos años más adelante.**

-"Bueno, creo que tienes razón pero ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?" la preocupación de Sophie había disminuido en pequeña cantidad.

-"Lamento no habértelo dicho antes no me gusta ocultarte las cosas pero no quería preocuparte, lo menos que quiero es verte angustiada; a veces lo único que quiero es mantenerte alejada de todo lo que te pueda causar algún daño para que no te pongas como estas ahora, no me gusta verte así" Howl no solamente lo había dicho por el entrenamiento de Markel, sino también pensando en las batallas que se seguían dando en el norte y de las cuales no le había mencionado nada.

Sophie se había sentido mal, ante las palabras de Howl se había sentido culpable por ocultarle la cena en su nombre a la que habían sido invitados -**bueno, no es que yo quisiera ocultarlo, simplemente no había encontrado el momento oportuno para decírselo pero ahora es cuando. **Pensó decidida.

-"Esta bien, ya no te preocupes por eso; por cierto tengo algo que contarte, ¿recuerdas al príncipe Justin?

-"¿Príncipe Justin? Mmmm, su nombre me suena familiar mmmm" Howl en verdad no podía recordarlo, miraba hacia el techo tratando de evocar la identidad de esa persona.

Sophie lo miraba fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados un poco molesta por su olvido -"Cabeza de nabo" le dijo en tono serio

-"ah, si es cierto, ¿qué pasa con él?" contestó Howl un poco desinteresado

-"Nos ha invitado a una cena dentro de 2 semanas"

-"¿una cena? ¿Cuándo nos invitó?"

-"Hace una semana vinieron unos mensajeros y trajeron la invitación"

-"¿Hace una semana? ¿y por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-"Lo habría hecho pero no había tenido oportunidad, tu siempre sales por horas durante el día y cuando estas aquí la mitad del tiempo duermes porque no terminas de acostumbrarte aún a cargar tu corazón y aún así te esfuerzas demasiado cuando sales y la otra mitad te la pasas tomando baños o enseñando a Markel nuevos conjuros, hasta hoy no habíamos platicado los dos a solas" Sophie también lo había dicho con un poco de reproche.

-"Muy bien, muy bien, tienes razón, pero dime,… sobre esta cena, de qué se trata"

Sophie no podía evadir la pregunta, le era un poco incómodo mencionar la razón de la cena –"Es una cena en mi nombre por haber roto el hechizo sobre el príncipe Justin y que eso permitiera la paz entre los reinos"

-"ahhhh, en tu nombre, cielos debe ser muy importante, ¿vas a ir?" el comentario y la pregunta de Howl eran sin prejuicio, él nunca se enteró de los sentimientos de príncipe por Sophie.

-"¡vamos a ir!…, fuimos invitados los cuatro, les dije a los mensajeros que aceptábamos, vendrán a recogernos la próxima semana"

-"¿la próxima semana?, pero si es dentro de dos semanas, ¿por qué tenemos que irnos una semana antes de la cena?"

En realidad Sophie no había pensado en eso y Howl tenía razón –"pues no se, pero vendrán la otra semana y sería muy descortés que vengan por gusto" Sophie habló con seguridad porque sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

-"mmmm, bueno creo que tienes razón, en ese caso, pueden irse ustedes con ellos y yo llegaré después" Howl lo sugirió pensando en las batallas del norte , aún quería seguir investigando y esa era una buena oportunidad para dedicarse a ello.

-"¿y por qué no te irás con nosotros?" Preguntó Sophie extrañada por la sugerencia

-"oh, vamos Sophie, no soy muy bueno con esas cosas de ciudad o situaciones sociales, seguramente me toparía con mucha gente de la burguesía, a menos que me dejes hacer las cosas a mi manera no me divertiré" le dijo Howl con una mirada divertida pero pensando de otra forma, **perfecto, si me creerá, aunque no es que sea mentira pero es la excusa perfecta.**

Sophie lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados de nuevo sabía que hacer las cosas a su manera significaba que haría travesuras –"tienes razón, será mejor que llegues después, iré a decirle a Markel y a la abuela..., luego regresaré para lavar los trastos, además aún hay ropa para lavar, luego tengo que sacarla para que se seque…" se puso de pie y empezaba a caminar hacia la sala pensando en el resto de cosas que aún tenía que hacer.

-"Sophie"

-"¿Si, dime?" Sophie se detuvo y volteó hacia donde estaba él para poder verlo.

Howl se levanto para pararse enfrente de ella y agarrarla de la mano -"Te amo", le soltó la mano para tomarla por la cintura y le dio un beso pero no simplemente un roce como el de la mañana sino uno mas profundo y amoroso.

Sophie simplemente le correspondió abrazándolo por el cuello, cuando se separaron ambos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros y se vieron fijamente, ciertamente no habían tenido mucho tiempo para ellos últimamente pero ese beso lo recompensaba.

-"Voy a salir un momento, regresaré luego" Howl no quería seguir saliendo del castillo, quería quedarse con Sophie ¿por qué no las cosas no podían ser fáciles para ellos?

Notas:

Primero que nada disculpen la demora, culpen a mi inspiración jejeje, pero como recompensa ya empecé el capítulo 6 así que dentro de 1 semana lo subiré para dar un poquito de tiempo y además de eso voy a escribir un oneshot navideño sobre Howl y Sophie, así que estén atentos.

Muchas gracias a ustedes los lectores en especial _Moni Gzz_ por estar pendiente y dejarme un review en cada capítulo, a _Shun200793_ que también ha estado pendiente y a _Karura_ gracias por leer mi fic y espero que leas el oneshot navideño.

Sobre el capítulo, Sophie al fin le habló a Howl sobre la cena en su nombre, recuerden que ni Sophie ni Howl conocen los sentimientos del príncipe Justin, y para Howl no hay ningún problema con respecto a Justin (por ahora). Markel ya lleva unas semanas entrenando con la espada, sin decirle nada a Sophie a petición de Howl. Se vienen confusiones para Sophie así que no se lo pueden perder.

Bueno, ya con esto me despido, disfrutando de las vacaciones, ahora si ya estoy en plenas vacaciones, gracias a Dios saque los cursos en la Universidad y luego de un año bastante difícil y largo regresó la tranquilidad a mi casa. Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, aclaraciones, lo que quieran, dejen review o mi correo kittisan13 en hotmail

De nuevo Gracias a todos, y recuerden dejar un review, son mi motivación.

Hasta la próxima

Kittisan

4/12/2009


	6. Chapter 6

Ninguno de los personajes de Howl´s Moving Castle me pertenece, son propiedad de la escritora Diana Winne Jones y esta historia está basada en la película animada del estudio Ghibli, este fic fue hecho para entretenimiento y sin fin de lucro

_**CURIOSAS VUELTAS DE LA VIDA**_

**Capítulo 6**

-"Bien, creo que eso es todo" Sophie había colocado la última maleta cerca de la puerta

-"Espera querida, falta esta" la abuela traía con ella un último equipaje.

-"!Otra más¡ no entiendo por qué tienes que llevar 8 maletas para un viaje de 10 días" Sophie había ayudado a la abuela a sacar las maletas que había preparado y ya estaba un poco agotada, para su sorpresa la antigua bruja tenía bastante ropa, zapatos, sombreros y accesorios, ¿cómo los consiguió? Bueno, unos días después de la partida del príncipe Justin, ante la falta de vestuario para ella, había hecho un trato con Markel en donde, él tenía que ir a algunos lugares de Porthland y Kingsbury donde ella tenía ropa, zapatos y otras cosas a cambio de que ella le enseñaría un hechizo que era fácil y útil, era el hechizo de la voz en donde él podía cambiar su voz por la de alguien más durante un determinado tiempo, Markel había aceptado con emoción y así había ido varias veces en el día al mismo lugar para llevarle a la abuela todas sus cosas.

-"Sophie, ¿dónde están mis maletas?" Markel quería asegurarse de que no las olvidaran o las confundieran.

-"Aquí están, como son solo 2 las coloque en esta esquina" Sophie le mostró que sus maletas estaban junto a las de ella por lo tanto no podían olvidarlas.

**-Espero que no suceda nada malo que pueda desanimarlos, después de todo, ellos eran los más entusiasmados en este viaje.** Sophie no podía olvidar la reacción de Markel y la abuela cuando les contó sobre la cena y el viaje.

_-"Bien, ya que la abuela terminó de ducharse y Markel dejó por un momento su entrenamiento, les contaré, ¿recuerdan al Príncipe Justin?"_

_-"¿a cabeza de nabo? Si, lo recuero" Markel experimentó cierta nostalgia y alegría al escuchar sobre su amigo._

_La abuela había abierto bastante los ojos y se podía ver cierta ilusión en ellos, -"por supuesto que lo recuerdo, ese joven tan apuesto y amable que era todo un caballero, ¿qué sucede con él?"_

_-"Bueno pues dentro de dos semanas organizó una cena en su tierra por su regreso al reino y por el fin de la guerra entre Rothender e Ingary y nos invitó a ella" Sophie estaba segura que ambos se pondrían muy contentos y que no se negarían a ir._

_-"Wow, iremos al reino de Rothender, ¡Genial!" casi gritó Markel_

_-"Oh que bella oportunidad de encontrarme nuevamente con Justin, esta vez no lo dejaré ir, pero un momento…, ahora entiendo, jijiji, las cosas se pondrán interesantes" La abuela estaba entusiasmada con volver a ver al príncipe y con lo que este viaje ocasionaría._

_Sophie comprendió la actitud de Markel pero le pareció un poco sospechosa la de la abuela aunque no le prestó atención_

_-"Bien, será mejor que empiecen a pensar y a preparar lo que necesitarán durante su viaje por que nos vendrán a traer la siguiente semana"._

_-"¡¡¡SI!!!" gritó Markel y subió a su habitación para comenzar a escoger lo que llevaría al viaje_

_- "y dime querida, ¿Howl también irá a esta cena?"_

_-"Claro que irá, solo que llegará algunos días después, ya conoces a Howl, para el todo eso es muy aburrido y su aburrimiento puede ser peligroso para los demás" _

_-"cielos, eso estará aún más interesante de lo que pensé" dijo la abuela con voz baja _

_-"¿hmmp? Dijiste algo abuela" Sophie no había oído con claridad lo que la abuela había susurrado._

_-"ah, dije que llevaré los vestidos que nunca usé" Contestó audazmente la abuela "¿y dime cómo piensa Howl llegar al reino de Rothender?"_

_-"Ah pues me dijo que uniría una puerta temporalmente hacía Rothender y así llegaría un día antes de la cena" _

"_Típico de Howl siempre busca la manera más sencilla, es un perezoso, por cierto querida, ¿qué ropa piensas llevar al viaje?"_

_-"Bueno tengo este vestido amarillo, tengo el azul, tengo uno color verde y el otro café" Sophie había vivido la mayor parte de su vida sin interesarse en su apariencia, si nadie la notaba, porque habría de preocuparse._

_-"Como lo pensé, tendremos que ir de compras, no te preocupes conozco muchas tiendas y en todas ellas es conocido mi nombre, muchos de los dueños me deben favores, mañana iremos a primera hora del día, pero no diremos que soy la bruja, diremos que soy su ama de casa" _

_-"En verdad no creo que sea necesario porque…" _

_-"Nada de eso Sophie, tienes que verte estupenda si no, no funcionará el plan" dijo la abuela con malicia en sus ojos y una sonrisa traviesa._

_-"¿a qué te refieres con `plan´?" había preguntado Sophie curiosa ante la actitud de la abuela_

_-"Me refiero a la cena querida, seguramente asistirán personas importantes y por eso tienes que lucir elegante"._

_-"Esta bien, si tu lo dices" Sophie estaba segura que la abuela se traía algo entre manos, `lo mejor será es estar alerta´ fue lo único que pensó Sophie._

Esa semana la abuela había llevado a Sophie a muchas tiendas en donde compraron vestidos, zapatos y algunos accesorios. Sophie terminaba exhausta todos los días, incluso llegaban después que Howl quien ya estaba un poco inquieto por la atención y preocupación que le dedicaban al viaje y a la cena, en especial por la abuela que hablaba de lo importante, de lo apuesto, de lo caballeroso, de lo amable, de lo rico y de lo poderoso que era el príncipe Justin. Howl empezaba a molestarse un poco cada vez que la abuela comenzaba a hablar de él especialmente porque siempre decía lo mismo, pero aún así no dijo nada, solamente se dedicaba a admirar los vestidos que le mostraban y a imaginar a Sophie usándolos.

El día de partida al reino de Rothender

-"Cálcifer, ¿me prometes llamarme si algo sucede?" Sophie se había acercado a la chimenea para hablarle a Cálcifer mirándolo a los ojos y para que Howl no la escuchara.

-"si, si, lo haré" Cálcifer estaba un poco molesto porque todos se irían y se quedaría sólo con Howl, no le gustaba porque le recordaba el tiempo en que vivían solos, cuando Howl era desconfiado, solitario e infeliz y que por tener el corazón de Howl, también él se sentía así

-"Gracias, por eso eres el mejor, no te pido que cuides del castillo porque sé que lo harás, nos vemos luego Cál" le había dicho Sophie con una sonrisa sincera y una mirada de gratitud.

-"Bueno, creo que es todo" Sophie estaba frente a las maletas tratando de comprobar si llevaban todo lo necesario.

-"¡Vaya!, estás segura que es un viaje de 10 días o planean quedarse más", Howl había bajado de su habitación para despedirse.

-"Oh vamos, ya conoces a la abuela, Markel lleva dos maletas, yo llevo tres con mis cosas pero aparte llevo esta canasta con comida y bebidas para el camino hasta Rothender"

-"pues aún así se ven muchas maletas" miraba divertido todo el equipaje.

-"por cierto en tu habitación dejé 4 maletas, espero que te alcancen, por favor no vayas a llevar más de lo necesario, si acomodas bien tus cosas te ahorrarás mucho equipaje"

-"bueno, está bien, ¿Y Markel donde está?" preguntó Howl buscando en toda la sala

-"Subió a su habitación, pero no me preguntes a qué, porque no me dijo, espero que no sea por otra maleta" bromeó Sophie

-"¿Y la bruja?"

-"Salió al páramo"

-"Entonces ven" Howl tomó a Sophie de la mano y la llevó por las escaleras para salir al balcón, Howl le había indicado a Cálcifer que durante el tiempo que ellos no estuvieran en el castillo no lo elevarían, después de todo el castillo viajaba por el cielo para que ellos disfrutaran de la vista y se sintieran contentos, y si no estaban pues Cálcifer podía descansar.

-"¿Qué sucede?" Le preguntó Sophie cuando llegaron al balcón.

Howl se recostó en la baranda y la jaló hacia él, la miró fijamente, le sonrió y dijo: –"te voy a extrañar" y la abrazó fuertemente.

Sophie recibió con gusto el abrazo de Howl, sonreía como una niña contra el pecho de Howl feliz de lo que estaba escuchando y de lo que sentía -"Howl, son solo un par de días, recuerda que tu nos alcanzarás después" levantó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

Howl le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente para abrazarla de nuevo. Pero Sophie no estaba conforme con eso, y cuando sintió que Howl empezaba a soltarla ella lo agarró del cuello y lo acercó para besarlo, después de todo iban a ser varios días de no verlo y ella quería asegurarse de recordarlo bien.

-Ding

-"Puerta de Porthland" Gritó Cálcifer al ver que no había nadie en la sala.

Markel salió corriendo de su habitación para abrir la puerta pensando que eran los caballeros de Rothender que venían a recogerlos y no se equivocaba, frente a él estaban tres hombres vestidos con uniforme de color café y blanco y atrás de ellos estaban 3 carruajes de los mismos colores con 1 chofer en cada uno.

-"Buenos días, venimos a recoger a la señorita Sophie y sus acompañantes" Informó uno de los caballeros

Markel se comenzaba a voltear para gritarle a Sophie que los caballeros ya habían llegado cuando vio que Howl y Sophie bajaban por las escaleras agarrados de la mano, por lo que decidió mejor ir a llamar a la abuela y a buscar a Hein.

-"Buenos días señorita, ¿están usted y sus acompañantes preparados?" le preguntó el caballero a Sophie luego de que el niño se entrara corriendo.

-"Si, ya estamos listos, Howl ayúdame a subir las maletas" Sophie empezó a caminar hacia las maletas para comenzar a subirlas al carruaje.

-"Permítame señorita, no se moleste" el mensajero chasqueó los dedos e inmediatamente los otros dos comenzaron a tomar las maletas para llevarlas a los maleteros de los carruajes.

Sophie se había quedado asombrada por la amabilidad de los mensajeros y para ahorrar tiempo fue a llamar a Markel, a la abuela y a Hein para que subieran pronto los carruajes y no hacer esperar a los caballeros.

Originalmente Justin había enviado los tres carruajes pensando en que Markel viajaría con Hein en uno, la bruja en otro y Howl y Sophie viajarían en el último y un caballero viajaría en cada carruaje para servirle a los que viajaran en él pero debido al gran número de maletas de la abuela tuvieron que usar un carruaje para transportarlas, luego Sophie, Markel y la abuela decidieron que viajarían los tres en un solo carruaje y que no tenían necesidad de que algún caballero los acompañaran, así que al final en el primer carruaje se conducían Sophie, Markel, Hein y la abuela, en el segundo viajaban los tres caballeros por si los invitados necesitaran algo y en el último iban las maletas.

El reino de Rothender estaba un poco retirado de Porthland, los choferes de los carruajes tenían estimado llegar al reino en la noche y estaban preparados para cualquier percance

-"Parecen estar muy animados de dejar el castillo" les dijo Howl desde afuera del carruaje al ver lo rápido que se habían subido.

-"¿Estas celoso Howl?" la abuela había comentado `inocentemente´ pero en realidad estaba comenzando con su plan de querer inquietar a Howl.

-"Es porque van a conocer otro lugar y además de eso van a visitar a Justin, no lo tomes tan personal" Sophie se dirigió a Howl sacando la cabeza por la ventana de la puerta del carruaje.

-"Si, supongo que si" inclinó un poco su cabeza a la derecha para ver a Markel "¿cuidarás de todos verdad?" le preguntó al chico que veía hacia afuera por la otra ventana.

Markel se volteó –"Claro amo Howl, no se preocupe" él no pensaba que fuera a pasar algo malo así que no le puso mayor importancia al pedido de Howl.

-"Y usted, ¿Se portará bien verdad? Howl había dirigido su mirada a la bruja.

-"ja ja ja, me halagas muchacho" fue la respuesta que la abuela le dio a Howl

**-no respondió a mi pregunta,** pensó Howl para luego enderezar su cabeza y mirar a Sophie.

-"No olvides barrer las cenizas de Cálcifer y abrir las ventanas para que el humo no se encierre dentro del castillo, también sacas tu ropa sucia a la canasta y la basura al bote, también riega las…" pero no pudo seguir hablando porque Howl le había acariciado la mejilla y le había dado un beso rápido.

-"No te diviertas mucho sin mi, nos vemos pronto" fue lo que Howl le dijo como despedida junto con una amplia sonrisa y se alejó para que pudieran partir.

Sophie no pudo contestar nada lo único que hizo fue sonreir a Howl.

Los caballos comenzaron a caminar para alejarse de la casa, Howl no entró al castillo hasta perder de vista los carruajes y Sophie no metió su cabeza hasta perder de vista a Howl.

-"¿Ya se fueron?" preguntó Cálcifer al ver que Howl entraba al castillo.

-"Si, ya se fueron" le contestó Howl y dio un gran suspiro observando alrededor "Sabes, esto me trae recuerdos"

-"Si, lo sé, en especial cuando te daban rabietas por alguna chica, yo pasaba por muchos problemas al ser el blanco de tu desahogo, por cierto me impresiona tu seguridad y confianza, recuperar tu corazón te hizo mucho bien"

-"¿a qué te refieres?" le preguntó al demonio del fuego

-"Recuerdo que eras celoso con las chicas que salías, te molestaba incluso algún familiar cerca de ellas, en aquel tiempo jamás hubieras dejado ir sola a Sophie aunque supongo que también confías en el príncipe"

-"Cálcifer explícate, ¿a que te refieres con celos y por qué mencionas a Justin?" Howl miraba con mucha duda a Cálcifer, comenzaba a sospechar algo pero quería confirmarlo primero

-"Me refiero a Justin y sus sentimientos por Sophie… espera un momento, ¿la abuela no te lo contó?" Cálcifer se había dado cuenta de su pequeña imprudencia muy tarde.

-"Ciertamente jamás habló conmigo de algo así, pero tu me lo contarás todo en este preciso instante", Howl había tomado un silla y la había acercado a la chimenea para escuchar atentamente a Cálcifer.

-"Oye Howl, mira ya no tengo muchos trozos de leña, ¿podrías traerme mas?" esa fue la único excusa que se le ocurrió a Cálcifer para evitar el tema

-"Oh no te preocupes como no vas a elevar el castillo no te harán falta por el momento, ahora dime sobre Justin y sus sentimientos" Howl le sonreía ampliamente a Cálcifer por haberle dado vuelta a la situación.

Y como en aquella ocasión cuando se había negado a que Sophie cocinara en el, se cruzó de brazos –"No" dijo decididamente Cálcifer

-"Cálcifer" La voz de Howl fue amenazadora y se habían oscurecido sus ojos.

Cálcifer estaba acorralado

Notas:

Yupi, como lo prometido es deuda, terminé a tiempo este capítulo, es curioso como la inspiración me acompaña más durante la noche, jejeje.

Sobre el capítulo: Sophie, Markel, Hein y la abuela al fin emprenden el viaje hacia Rothender, la abuela comienza a sembrar la inquietud en Howl y Cálcifer parece que va a cosechar la inseguridad en él.

Como siempre, por favor dejen reviews dudas, opiniones, críticas, reclamos o lo que quieran; y gracias por leer mi fic a todos.

Hasta la próxima

Kittisan

15/12/2009


	7. Chapter 7

Ninguno de los personajes de Howl´s Moving Castle me pertenece, son propiedad de la escritora Diana Winne Jones y esta historia está basada en la película animada del estudio Ghibli, este fic fue hecho para entretenimiento y sin fin de lucro

_**CURIOSAS VUELTAS DE LA VIDA**_

**Capítulo 7**

-"Rayos Howl, te lo diré, pero prométeme que no actuarás imprudentemente, ya sabes que no vas a ser… tu mismo" Calcifer no tenía escapatoria, **quizás sea mejor decírselo, tal vez así hasta podría evitar algún malentendido** pensó tratando de ver el lado positivo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-"Habla" De alguna forma Howl parecía estar molesto

Cálcifer suspiró –"¿Tu conoces toda la historia de cómo Sophie conoció a Justin, verdad?" lo dijo en forma de pregunta pero con cierta afirmación

-"mmmmm, se lo encontró en el páramo, ¿no?" Contestó Howl restándole importancia.

-"y…" Cálcifer esperaba que Howl continuara.

-"y…, ¿después de caminar un poco encontraron el castillo?" completó Howl tratando de adivinar

Nuevamente Cálcifer suspiró -"escucha, él estaba atorado en un arbusto cuando Sophie lo vio, al principio pensó que podría servirle de bastón así que lo sacó y él como agradecimiento la comenzó a seguir, le llevó un bastón y la ayudo a encontrar el castillo, después de eso él se quedó a los alrededores del castillo y ayudó en todo lo que pudo"

-"¿eso es todo?, creo que estas exagerando, no hay nada de malo en eso" comentó un poco aliviado Howl.

-"no es todo…, Sophie fue la que deshizo el hechizo de Justin; cuando Sophie regresó tu corazón y yo me separé de ti, lo que quedaba del castillo se desplomó justo en un risco y cuando todos caían al vacio, Justin trató de detener la caída con su madero pero se desgastó y fue entonces que Sophie lo tomó, le dijo que conseguirían otro y…" Cálcifer volteó la cabeza con un gesto sospechoso e hizo una pausa dudando si terminar de contarle a Howl.

-"y… ¿qué pasó luego?" adivinando lo que pensaba Calcifer, Howl se acercó a él de manera intimidante.

-"l…o …e..só" Cálcifer murmuró escondido entre los troncos

-"¿qué?, no te entendí ¿qué dijiste?" preguntó nuevamente Howl

-"¡¡¡que lo besó!!!" alzó la voz para que el mago lo escuchara, "pero bueno, en realidad besó al nabo que tenía por cabeza así que no fue nada y además fue como un gesto cariñoso, tu sabes, así como el beso que me dio cuando regresé, un gesto entre amigos" el demonio del fuego comenzó a adentrarse a la chimenea cerrando los ojos, queriéndose esconder de Howl por la reacción que pudiera tener.

-"¿y qué pasó después?" los ojos de Howl se ocultaron bajo su cabello cuando bajo la cabeza.

-"bu, bu, bueno, Justin dijo que era el príncipe del reino vecino y que de no ser por Sophie el jamás habría regresado a la normalidad, luego Sophie regresó a tu lado mientras la bruja le decía al príncipe que Sophie te quería a ti y lo que Justin contestó fue que entendía pero que no se daría por vencido y que regresaría" Cálcifer le contestó a Howl extrañado por su actitud.

-"Ya veo" Howl se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia las escaleras y mientras la subía le pidió a Cálcifer que le enviara agua caliente al baño.

Cálcifer estaba preocupado, jamás había visto así a Howl lo único que le quedaba era esperar que el baño lo tranquilizara.

**-Sophie nunca le dio una respuesta a Justin y además el dijo que regresaría… ¿por qué Sophie aceptó la invitación?, ¿acaso a Sophie le gusta Justin?, no, eso no puede ser, pero acaso ¿no se da cuenta que no es apropiado que ella asista a la cena y menos aún por los sentimientos de Justin? O será que ¿Sophie no sabe de los sentimientos de Justin? **Howl se atormentaba dentro de la bañera tratando de contestar las preguntas que su mente formulaba.

-"No importa, yo confío en ella además que no va sola… aunque no confío tanto en la abuela, pero se que Markel la protegerá y yo llegaré pronto" Howl le habló al espejo antes de bajar por las escaleras para salir nuevamente por la puerta roja que daba a la ciudad de Kingsburry.

* * *

-"Señor, ya tenemos todo listo, esperamos su orden" un soldado se dirigía hacia su teniente dentro de una tienda militar.

-"Bien, asegúrense de obtener toda la información necesaria, no nos dejaremos engañar por el reino de Rothender, retirarnos sería aceptar la derrota o doblegarnos ante ellos. Retírese a su puesto soldado"

-"Si, teniente" y colocando la mano derecha sobre su frente como despedida el soldado se retiró.

**-No dejaré que Ingary caiga ante Rothender, ese reino no es más que una bola de débiles inútiles que tratan de derrotarnos, pero antes de eso, serán ruinas. **Pensaba con decisión el teniente Tilman mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba su capitán.

-"Capitán Lenmark los soldados están en su posición" anunció Tilman luego de hacer el saludo correspondiente al capitán

-"Bien, solo faltamos nosotros para empezar, vamos a nuestras posiciones para dar la señal de ataque Tilman, hoy definitivamente acabaremos con la base militar de Rothender"

//////////////////

-"Madame Sulliman el mago Howl esta aquí y desea conversar con usted" uno de los sirvientes del palacio de Kinsburry se dirigió a Sulliman

-"¿Howl? ¿Y dónde está?" contestó extrañada

-"se encuentra esperando en la sala este"

-"¿en serio?..." **mmm, es cierto puedo sentirlo… pero es muy extraño que quiera hablar conmigo ingresando por la entrada principal, la última vez hizo una entrada por el aire fingiendo ser el rey** "bien dile que entre"

El sirviente salió del salón para llevar a Howl frente a Sulliman, mientras ella ordenaba algunos papeles que tenía en la mesa en donde estaba trabajando.

-"Buenas tardes madame Sulliman, ¿Cómo se encuentra?"

-"Howl, ¡qué sorpresa!, me encuentro muy bien, gracias por preguntar; por favor toma asiento" Sulliman le señaló un sofá cerca de su escritorio en donde podían conversar cómodamente "dime, ¿qué es tan importante para que vengas personalmente a verme?"

-"bien, si quieres que te lo pregunte directamente puedo hacerlo, ¿por qué Ingary no ha retirado sus tropas del reino de Rothender y por qué siguen habiendo ataques?" Howl preguntó mirando directamente a los ojos

-"Cielos, recuperar tu corazón en verdad provocó varios cambios en ti" comentó Sulliman recostando su rostro en la palma de su mano

-"¿En serio?" preguntó Howl con `inocencia´ levantando los brazos viéndose de un lado a otro

-"Sin embargo aún conservas tu esencia" dijo bajando de nuevo su brazo para sentarse correctamente y tomar seriedad "para responder tu pregunta, hasta ahora no sabemos en realidad lo que está pasando al norte pero sospechamos de un par de escuadrones que no han regresado del reino de Rothender, los informes que hemos recibido indican que esos escuadrones se quedaron como medida de prevención y vigilancia"

-"Es lo que me temía, yo también he estado investigando en los lugares de los ataques pero no he encontrado nada que pueda ayudar" comentó Howl retomando la seriedad del asunto mirando fijamente a la nada a través de la gran ventana de vidrio

Sulliman se percato del extraño comportamiento de Howl y estaba segura que no tenía nada que ver con los ataques en el norte.

-"y dime, ¿cómo se encuentra Sophie? No la he visto desde que vino a contarme sobre la recuperación de tu corazón ¿Por qué no vino contigo?"

Howl reaccionó en cuanto escuchó que le preguntaba por Sophie pero volteó a ver a Sulliman con la mayor naturalidad que pudo fingir –"ella está muy bien, ahora mismo se encuentra de viaje visitando al príncipe Justin en el reino de Rothender"

-"oh, ya veo" **creo entenderlo todo ahora** "¿y por qué no fuiste con ella?" preguntó curiosa Sulliman

-"Bueno, la visita durará más de un par de días, por eso decidí mejor llegar a recogerlos" contestó Howl con una sonrisa en su rostro

-"sabes Howl, tener un corazón es mucho más complicado de lo que parece, debes alimentarlo de felicidad pero debes protegerlo de la tristeza, la mejor forma de cuidarlo es compartiendo esas tareas" comentó Sulliman después de beber un poco de te.

-"¿Y qué quiere decir eso?" preguntó un poco extrañado

-"Madame Sulliman, disculpe la interrupción pero recibimos reportes de ataques ahora mismo en Rothender" anunció un sirviente desde la puerta.

-"¿En dónde exactamente?" preguntó Sulliman con preocupación

-"65 grados de latitud al sur y 27 de longitud al oeste" contestó el sirviente

-"Eso es en la base militar de Rothender" comentó Sulliman después de unos segundos de ubicar las coordenadas "Howl por qué no…" volteó a ver hacia donde estaba sentado Howl, pero éste ya no estaba; de pronto sintió una leve ráfaga de aire que provenía de la puerta de cristal abierta que daba hacia una terraza; **hhhmm seguramente se dirige hacia allá **pensó la hechicera real.

-"¿Madamme…?" preguntó el sirviente con preocupación

-"Si, vamos, tenemos que reunirnos con los generales y el rey"

////////////////

Howl no recordaba haber salido del palacio, sólo sabía que se dirigía hacia Rothender muy preocupado, y es que había empezado a sentir miedo desde que el sirviente del palacio pronunciara las palabras `Rothender´ y `ataque´, Sophie se encontraba allí, y no solo ella, Markel, la bruja y Hein también podrían correr peligro.

-**Debo apresurarme, rayos nuca debí haber dejado a Sophie ir a Rothender** era lo único que pensaba Howl mientras volaba hacia el país vecino.

///////////////

-"¡Bienvenidos a Rothender!" gritó desde el asiento de piloto el sirviente de Rothender a sus pasajeros que atentos miraban desde las ventanas del vehículo.

-"La ciudad es muy bonita" dijo Markel mientras se adentraban en el centro de Rothender.

-"Bueno, si tiene cierta diferencia con Ingary" había dicho Sophie luego de ver por la ventana.

Así recorrieron varios minutos observando los edificios y a los ciudadanos hasta que llegaron a un gran palacio con un gran patio delantero y hermosas fuentes. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la entrada observaron una cara familiar que los esperaba con una gran sonrisa y varios sirvientes.

-"Bienvenidos a Rothender" dijo muy tranquilamente Justin.

-"Hola cabeza de nabo" dijo Markel muy emocionado "quiero decir príncipe, o Justin o príncipe Justin" corrigió apenado y confundido al no saber de qué forma llamarlo.

-"Puedes llamarme Justin, ¿somos amigos no?" le dijo Justin calmando a Markel con una sonrisa

-"Principe Justin, es un honor volver a verlo" le guiño un ojo la abuela

-"El gusto es mio Madame" hizo una pequeña reverencia siguiéndole el juego a la bruja.

-"Oh, tan encantador como siempre" comentó contenta la abuela

-"Muchas gracias por su invitación, su majestad" agradeció Sophie con una pequeña inclinación.

-"Oh no por favor, en especial tu no debes deberme tanto respeto, al contrario soy yo el que está en deuda contigo" dijo Justin tomándole las manos a Sophie "y por favor, llámame Justin"

-"pero…" trató de explicar Sophie

-"Nada de peros" y alzó su mano derecha para besarla "estas muy hermosa, bella Sophie" dijo viéndola a los ojos con una expresión de admiración.

-"Gracias…mmm, Justin" dijo algo insegura.

-"Su majestad, disculpe mi atrevimiento e interrupción pero tenemos reportes de un ataque en la base militar" rápidamente se había acercado un soldado ante la emergencia que se presentaba.

-"¿qué? ¿pero, por qué?" preguntó Sophie preocupada.

-"Eso lo averiguaremos, por favor Joan encárgate de instalar a nuestros invitados" le pidió Justin al jefe de su servidumbre para después entrar al palacio rápidamente "nos veremos más tarde, siéntanse en su casa" les gritó como despedida.

Notas:

Primero que nada, discúlpenme por tardarme taaanto en actualizar pero primero se me escapó la inspiración luego comencé a trabajar, luego la U y además que empecé a seguir varias series, una que tiene 258 capítulos en animé y en manga 392 ¿adivinan cuál es?, otras que no son tan largas pero ya saben como es eso de esperar que carguen los videos, en fin aquí les traigo el capítulo 7, espero que lo disfruten.

Hasta la próxima

Kitti-san

18/02/1010


	8. Chapter 8

Ninguno de los personajes de Howl´s Moving Castle me pertenece, son propiedad de la escritora Diana Winne Jones y esta historia está basada en la película animada del estudio Ghibli, este fic fue hecho para entretenimiento y sin fin de lucro

_**CURIOSAS VUELTAS DE LA VIDA**_

**Capítulo 8**

Mientras Howl volaba hacia el lugar de los ataques se percató que para ese momento Sophie, Markel, la abuela y Hein ya estarían en el palacio de Rothender que estaba lo suficientemente retirado como para no recibir ningún daño, eso lo tranquilizó pero aún así decidió revisar el lugar del ataque para investigar y ver si podía ayudar en algo.

En el momento que Howl llegó a la base militar de Rothender, apareció una nave de Ingary en donde viajaban los generales y Madamme Sulliman. Al aterrizar aún lograron encontrarse con una de las tropas atacantes de Ingary que estaban lideradas por el capitán Lenmark.

-"Capitán Lenmark, usted y su tropa quedan detenidos para iniciar un proceso de investigación por verse involucrados en un ataque hacia este reino sin autorización luego del acuerdo de paz entre Ingary y Rothender" la voz de Sulliman anunció desde dentro de la nave.

-"Madamme Sulliman, no pensé que contaríamos con su presencia, me alegra que venga a observar nuestro trabajo y no se preocupe, no dejaremos que Rothender se apodere de Ingary, lo impediremos a toda costa" contestó Lenmark ignorando la orden de Sulliman.

-"Capitán, la guerra ya terminó y se pactó un acuerdo de paz, ¿por qué no acató las ordenes?" Sulliman habló con un tono más fuerte.

Lenmark frunció el ceño "¡Idiotas!" gritó con furia, "¿por qué se dejan engañar?, Rothender no quiere paz, lo que quiere es apoderarse de nuestro reino y yo no lo permitiré, pelearé en nombre de Ingary hasta destruir a Rothender aunque no reconozcan ahora mi trabajo" luego se volteó para comenzar a irse

-"Bien, no me deja otra opción, capitán Lenmark en nombre de Ingary lo declaro una persona peligrosa para la integridad del reino y la paz dentro de él y ordeno su captura inmediata" anunció Sulliman dando permiso a sus soldados para capturar a Lenmark.

Cuando los soldados del reino de Ingary empezaron a salir de la nave desde donde había hablado Sulliman para arrestar a Lenmark, el teniente Tilman se colocó delante de Lenmark y levantó la mano derecha mostrando su palma haciendo un movimiento rápido ocasionando que una luz cegadora se creara como una ráfaga haciendo que los soldados de Ingary perdieran la visión por un momento y que los más experimentados y conocedores de magia como Howl y Sulliman reaccionaran a tiempo para levantar una especie de barrera frente a ellos para no lastimarse la vista.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció, Lenmark y sus hombres ya no se encontraban en las cercanías del lugar, ellos habían escapado.

**-Ese tipo de hechizo, es muy difícil de hacer, sin embargo la luz fue bastante prolongada y fuerte.** Habia cierto asombro en Howl

-"General Merhein podría explicarme ¿Por qué no se me había informado sobre el nivel de magia del teniente Tilman?" preguntó seriamente Sulliman

-"Madame, no se nos brindó ningún informe sobre las habilidades de Tilman, seguramente mantuvo ocultas sus habilidades todo este tiempo" se excusó el general mientras se frotaba los ojos para deshacerse del malestar que había ocasionado el hechizo de Tilman

-"¿Qué opinas de esto?" preguntó Sulliman a Howl que para ese entonces ya se había acercado hacia la hechicera real.

-"Creo que podría ocasionar serios problemas si no se soluciona rápido" contestó muy pensativo.

… silencio…

-"Bueno, se lo encargo Madamme, no vaya a quedarse sentada esperando un regalo de disculpa de Lenmark" rompiendo el suspenso y la seriedad del momento, Howl empezó a alejarse de la hechicera sin la menor preocupación aparentemente.

-"Ya me parecía extraño que estuvieras serio" contestó Sulliman agradeciendo en silencio el humor del mago.

-"oh bueno" se detuvo por un momento sin darse la vuelta para hablar con un tono de seriedad "No se esfuerce demasiado" exclamo un poco preocupado por su maestra.

-"No te preocupes Howl cuento con la ayuda de grandes magos aunque ya no todos estén trabajando directamente para el rey, ¿cierto?" comentó insinuando a Howl que estaba segura que él la apoyaría en lo que fuera necesario.

-"Jmmmh si, tiene razón, hasta luego Madamme" se despidió el mago de Sulliman.

A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, ellos tenían una historia que había desarrollado un sentimiento de cariño muy fuerte que los hacía preocuparse y estar pendiente el uno del otro, y esa conversación tan peculiar era su forma de decir que podían contar con el otro incondicionalmente.

-"Wow, este lugar es enorme" exclamaba admirado Markel -"Sophie ya viste que en mi habitación hay una cama y una casita para Hein" caminó hasta Sophie que estaba cerca de una gran ventana.

Sophie estaba muy preocupada desde que le habían avisado a Justin sobre el ataque, tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte con muchos pensamientos rondando en su cabeza.

-"Sophie" la había llamado Markel nuevamente -"¡Sophie!" subió un poco el tono de voz para que reaccionara.

-"¿eh?" volteó a ver al pequeño sin haber oído lo que le había dicho antes.

Ante la mirada triste de Markel, Sophie se sintió mal –"ah, lo siento Markel"

-"No puedes ocultar la preocupación" dijo la abuela desde un sofá en donde llevaba un buen rato observando a la chica. –"Pero lo que no se sabe es la causa de la preocupación"

-"No entiendo que está pasando, ya se acordó la paz, ¿Por qué hubo un ataque?" Dijo a modo de respuesta caminando hacia la abuela.

-"¿Por cierto querida sabes qué día exactamente vendrá Howl?" preguntó inocentemente la abuela pensando que la presencia del mago podría ser de gran ayuda para tranquilizar a la chica.

**-Howl,** pensó de manera preocupada y luego de unos segundos pensativa, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta -"Será mejor que pregunte si ya regresó Justin para saber qué fue lo que pasó". -**Espero que Howl no se haya enterado del ataque; y si se enteró, ojalá que no se involucre. **Sus preocupaciones aumentaban mientras caminaba en busca del príncipe.

-"¿Sophie?"

-"¿eh?, Ah Justin precisamente iba a buscarte" la muchacha se detuvo al escuchar su nombre desde una habitación del pasillo por donde caminaba.

-"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó el príncipe a Sophie

-"ehh, si, bueno es que te buscaba porque quiero saber qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿De verdad hubo un ataque?" sin ocultar su preocupación Sophie preguntaba a Justin.

-"Ven un momento, no es apropiado hablar en medio de un pasillo" abriendo una puerta le indicó que entrara al salón.

-"Bueno, hubo un ataque hacia una de las bases militares de Rothender, lamentablemente murieron algunos de nuestros soldados y la base quedó muy destruida" Justin aclaró lo sucedido mientras se dirigía a un ventana de la habitación mientras Sophie lo seguía atentamente con la mirada.

-"Ya veo, seguramente estarás muy ocupado ahora investigando todo este asunto" comentó Sophie

-"Bueno, hoy descubrimos los causantes de los ataques que han habido"

-"¿Ataques que han habido?, ¿quieres decir que el de hoy no fue el primer ataque luego del acuerdo de paz?" confundida y preocupada se acercó a Justin.

-"Si, aún no se han terminado de retirar campamentos de escuadrones militares en todo el territorio y algunos de ellos fueron atacados estas ultimas semanas"

-"¿cuántos ataques ha habido? Pregunto preocupada

-"Con el de hoy han sido 6" contestó el príncipe sentándose en una silla detrás de un escritorio en la habitación.

Imitando su acción, Sophie con una expresión seria pero demostrando preocupación se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio.

-"Veo que no has cambiado nada" comentó Justin luego de observar a la chica atentamente durante unos segundos.

Sophie no escuchó lo que había dicho el príncipe, ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. **¿Por qué aún hay ataques si ya se firmó un acuerdo de paz? La guerra es únicamente un deseo egoísta de los humanos que causa sufrimiento a las personas, ¿qué sentido tiene obtener una victoria a costa de la vida de otros? No se gana absolutamente nada en una guerra.**

-"¿Sophie, estas bien?" preguntó Justin luego de acercarse a ella.

-"Ah si, disculpa, yo… estaba pensando en lo egoísta que es la guerra y todo el dolor que puede ocasionar el capricho de personas ambiciosas, la realidad es que muchos seres humanos inocentes son lastimados y la mayoría es gente humilde y sencilla que trabaja día a día para salir adelante" sus palabras estaban llenas de enojo, compasión y preocupación.

-"Sophie, cálmate, te entiendo, todo lo que estas diciendo es verdad y es por eso que no voy a descansar hasta encontrar a los responsables de esto, no voy a dejar que nadie altere la paz que tanto ha costado lograr entre los reinos" con una sonrisa tomo sus manos para tranquilizarla.

-"Gracias Justin" de alguna forma Sophie se sintió cómoda con las palabras que había escuchado.

-"Eres una buena persona, siempre pensando en los demás, por eso eres una chica my agradable" suavemente soltó las manos de la muchacha para rodearla con sus brazos.

Sophie correspondió el abrazo inocentemente, era justo lo que necesitaba, un gesto de apoyo y se sintió muy bien ser abrazada.

-"Qué te parece si vamos por los demás ya que precisamente iba a traerlos porque la cena ya está lista" gentilmente se separó de Sophie

-"oh cielos, seguramente Markel ya tiene hambre" comentó Sophie mientras se dirigía a la puerta para buscar a los demás.

Howl regresó al castillo de madrugada, el viaje había sido largo. Se acercó a la chimenea y colocó cerca de Calcifer algunos leños.

-"y bien, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?" preguntó un adormitado Calcifer.

-"Estaba con Madamme Sulliman cuando avisaron de un ataque en Rothender, así que fui para investigar…" Howl relató al demonio todo lo que había sucedido.

-"Parece que aún no hay paz entre los reinos, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?"

-"Bien, ya hable con Sulliman… de cierta forma, ahora lo que voy a hacer es seguir investigando" y empezó a caminar en busca de su habitación.

-"Es mejor que se solucione esto rápidamente para evitar otro suceso que pueda ocasionar algo parecido a lo del príncipe Justin" exclamó Calcifer acomodándose de nuevo para dormir.

-"Precisamente es por eso que mañana lo iré a visitar" fue lo ultimo que comentó Howl antes de desaparecer de la vista de Calcifer.

-"Estupida Sulliman", gritaba Lenmark en una especie de cabaña que les servia como cuartel, "siempre supe que no era capaz de ser la hechicera real, estoy seguro de que cuando acabemos con Rothender y esa estúpida idea de paz, el rey me nombrará a mi su hechicero real, es más, estoy seguro de que los mismos ciudadanos de Ingary querrán que yo me convierta en su nuevo rey" su mente había fijado un nuevo objetivo, poco a poco sus malvados planes comenzaban a tornarse más peligrosos por el continuo crecimiento de la ambición en su corazón y mente.

-"señor, creo que debería estar preocupado por el hecho de que ahora saben sobre el nivel mágico que manejamos" comentó Tilman de forma seria.

-"Supongo que tienes razón, será mejor que nos apresuremos antes que planeen algo contra nosotros, ¿Terminaste el experimento?"

-"Si señor, ya todo está preparado, solo estamos en la espera de que usted presencie la prueba final"

-"Bien, mañana mismo la realizaremos, de esa manera atacaremos la próxima semana" con una sonrisa y sentimientos oscuros Lenmark imaginaba su siguiente movimiento.

Notas:

Con una gran pena, me disculpo por el graaan atraso en la actualización del fic, espero que puedan comprenderme y aceptar mi disculpa, este año estuve muy ocupada con mis estudios, tuve mi examen de graduación de la u, operaron a mi abuelita y como de costumbre, muchas actividades en el trabajo.

Como dije antes, no tengo intención de dejar a medias este fic, trataré en todo lo posible de adelantar por lo menos dos capítulos antes de empezar a trabajar el otro año para evitar estos atrasos.

Les agradezco muchísimo a todos los que tan amablemente han dejado reviews, colocado alerta de actualización y agregado este fic a favoritos, eso me alienta a seguir adelante.

Bien, como siempre espero sus reviews para saber lo que opinan. Gracias de nuevo por tenerme paciencia XD

Hasta Luego

Kittisan

29-11-2010


	9. Chapter 9

Ninguno de los personajes de Howl´s Moving Castle me pertenece, son propiedad de la escritora Diana Winne Jones y esta historia está basada en la película animada del estudio Ghibli, este fic fue hecho para entretenimiento y sin fin de lucro

_**CURIOSAS VUELTAS DE LA VIDA**_

**Capítulo 9**

En el palacio de Rothender, el príncipe Justin junto a sus invitados especiales, disfrutaban de una cena agradable; a pesar de la difícil situación provocada esa tarde por el ataque a la base militar de Rothender, la conversación de la cena era amena y agradable, el príncipe Justin reía con las anécdotas de Makel al practicar hechizos y Sophie se sentía avergonzada ocasionalmente cuando la abuela explicaba las reacciones de la chica.

-"cielos, estoy seguro que pasan momentos muy agradables y divertidos en la casa" comento Justin con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Claro que si Justin, deberías ir a visitarnos un día y así te podre mostrar mis mejoras en la hechicería y en el arte de la espada" Markel estaba emocionado con la idea de tener de visita al príncipe Justin, pues en el poco tiempo que lo conoció como cabeza de nabo le tomo un cariño especial.

-"Eso me gustaría mucho, pero no sé si los demás estén de acuerdo" pensando en cierto mago, Justin dudo un poco sobre la propuesta de Markel.

-"ja ja ja, claro que estamos de acuerdo muchacho, nada nos haría más feliz" respondió la abuela seguido de un guiño.

-"claro que puedes ir cuando quieras" con una sonrisa amable, Sophie apoyo la idea.

-"Siiiiii, y podrás verme entrenar con mi espada… oh ahora que lo pienso, creo que estos días no podré entrenar con la espada porque me quede sin maestro" Markel reflexionó al darse cuenta que Howl no estaría presente hasta unos días después.

-"Si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte a entrenar" propuso el príncipe

-"oh no te preocupes, tú debes estar muy ocupado con las cosas del reino y no creo que por unos días que no entrene, olvide todo lo que ha aprendido" Sophie se sintió preocupada por quitarle el tiempo al príncipe y ocasionarle algún problema.

-"no te preocupes, Sophie" Justin sonrió amablemente "Markel, empezamos mañana a las siete de la mañana, ¿Está bien?"

-"¡si! Será mejor que esté preparado para mañana" el chico se levanto rápidamente de su lugar para levantar sus platos.

-"no te molestes, déjalos en donde están, ustedes son mis invitados" indicó Justin

Markel miró a Sophie preguntándole con la mirada si debía acceder a lo que Justin decía, fue entonces que la chica asintió y Markel se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación no sin antes decir un buenas noches a todos.

-"Bueno, se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que vaya a descansar, después de todo ya no soy una jovencita" dijo la abuela levantándose de su lugar y empezando a caminar para ir a su habitación.

Cuando se quedaron solos en el comedor, Sophie se levanto y comenzó a levantar los platos.

-"no por favor, déjalos allí, mejor acompáñame, quiero mostrarte algo" Justin le extendió la mano para poder guiarla.

Sophie aceptó la mano del príncipe, por alguna razón, le tenía mucha confianza.

Caminaron por un largo corredor hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones más alejadas. El príncipe saco de su bolsillo una llave y abrió la puerta. Al ingresar Sophie quedó muy sorprendida al ver muchas pinturas de cuadros con paisajes, retratos e incluso algunos animales.

-"¡vaya! Cuantas pinturas tienes" se acerco a los cuadros para poder verlos más de cerca. "estas pinturas son muy hermosas"

-"¿De verdad lo crees? Entonces es un alivio"

-"claro que si…, entonces no me digas que tu…"

-"sí, yo los pinté" se anticipo a la pregunta de Sophie

-"vaya, pues eres muy bueno"

-"gracias, aunque, hay algo más que quiero mostrarte" de nuevo tomó la mano de Sophie para llevarla cerca del balcón, abrió las cortinas de la ventana para que con la luz de la luna y las estrellas, la chica pudiera apreciar mejor el cuadro que tenia frente a ella.

Sophie tenía sentimientos encontrados porque al admirar el cuadro, se sentía asombrada, sentía nostalgia y sentía felicidad. El cuadro era un paisaje del Páramo en donde cerca del lago de las Estrellas estaba el castillo, en la orilla Markel corría persiguiendo a Hein, la abuela estaba sentada en una silla, a la par de ella estaba Justin en su forma de cabeza de nabo, Howl estaba mirándolos a todos con una sonrisa y Sophie estaba metiendo los pies en el lago y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, su silueta se reflejaba en el lago y de alguna forma esa sonrisa de felicidad trascendía el cuadro, la chica recordó todos los buenos momentos con su `familia´ y no se arrepentía de nada, ni siquiera de haber pasado en soledad la mayor parte de su vida antes de vivir en el castillo, porque ahora ese sufrimiento era un vago recuerdo que había sido desplazado por las alegrías del presente.

-"¿Te gusta?" preguntó Justin observando la expresión de impresión en el rostro de Sophie.

-"es muy hermoso" contesto sin retirar la mirada del cuadro "este es mi favorito" dijo finalmente y dirigió su mirada al príncipe, quien se impacto al ver que Sophie tenía sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

-"¿estás bien?"

-"si, no te preocupes, me deje llevar por la emoción" explicó limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriendo.

-"los días que pasé en el castillo significan mucho para mí, los sentimientos de todos ustedes me hicieron más humano y me hicieron recordar por qué es que vale la pena luchar por la paz en todos los reinos; nunca olvido la lucha de Markel para salir adelante, la forma en que la abuela trata de llevar una nueva vida, Hein dejando su vida de lujos para vivir felizmente al lado de ustedes, Calcifer el demonio que hizo a un lado su orgullo al dejar que la "debilidad" derritiera el hielo de su corazón y un mago indiferente que pareciera tener la suerte más grande del mundo" el príncipe tenía una especie celos por la vida de Howl.

-"tienes razón, todos ellos son un buen ejemplo a seguir" el corazón de Sophie era tan inocente que no se dio cuenta los sentimientos escondidos en ese comentario.

-"sin embargo; tú fuiste la única a la que no le pude conocer su pasado y el cambio que tu vida tuvo por terminar en el castillo ambulante".

Sophie sonrió -"en realidad, no hay nada que contar, en aquel entonces, la bruja del Páramo me hechizó por un malentendido y yo termine en el castillo por buscar a algún mago poderoso que pudiera romper el hechizo… mmmm supongo que eso es todo"

-"esa parte ya la sé, y fue por eso mismo que yo también los conocí, ahora dime, ¿cómo era tu vida antes de que te hechizaran?" preguntó curioso

-"¿mi vida?" aunque Sophie estaba consciente de que su vida no tenía nada de extraordinario, tampoco le gustaba mucho revelarla porque no quería que le tuvieran lástima, pero con Justin era diferente, se sentía cómoda y confiada "mi vida era tranquila, tal vez demasiado, pero no puedo quejarme de nada, a pesar de que mi madre se dedicaba completamente a las actividades de sociedad y a pesar de que mi hermana siempre era el centro de atención; mi padre fue un gran hombre y por el es que aprendí en la sombrerería todo lo necesario para continuar con el negocio y gracias a eso nunca me volví loca en casa"

-"ya veo" quizás Justin era solo un príncipe, pero si algo había aprendido a su difunta madre era a identificar los sentimientos en el fondo de los corazones de las personas, desde una simple frase hasta una mirada espontánea; y con el comentario de Sophie, él se había dado cuenta de la gran soledad que ella vivió la mayor parte de sus años.

-"y tu vida, ¿cómo fue?" preguntó Sophie aprovechando que el tema estaba siendo tocado

-"mmmmm mi vida, bueno pues desde pequeño por ser el príncipe de Rothender, fui considerado y tratado con mucha seriedad y formalidad, se preocuparon por mi educación y me instruyeron en todas las disciplinas importantes en una familia real, y al igual que tu, no puedo quejarme de nada"

-"¿no tuviste hermanos o hermanas?" trató de conocer más detalles personales del principe

-"no, fui hijo único, aunque no te negaré que a veces me sentía solo, luego reflexionaba y recordaba que tenía dos padres maravillosos que a pesar de estar ocupados, se preocupaban por mi y cuando tenían tiempo, me lo dedicaban a mi" Justin se sentía bastante bien platicando con ella.

-"me alegro por ti; es fácil dedicarle tiempo a las personas que te importan, ahora que vivo en el castillo me doy cuenta de eso, me gusta atenderlos a todos" con una sonrisa la chica recordaba los buenos momentos y la satisfacción que sentía al ser útil en el castillo

-"si, lo recuerdo. ¿Y dime, cómo está Howl?"

-"igual que siempre" contesto resignada

-"ja ja ja, puedo imaginarlo, eso quiere decir que ¿aún le cuesta expresar lo que siente?"

-"si, yo me siento insegura cuando el no comparte lo que piensa, es decir, no es que yo quiera que me diga cada pensamiento que cruza en su cabeza a cada minuto, pero si seria agradable que me dejara ver sus sentimientos un poco más… no sé, supongo que de alguna u otra forma, siento que no me tuviera confianza, por ejemplo, él no me comento cuando decidió empezar a enseñarle a Markel como pelear con una espada, y de hecho, no me lo dijo cuando ya lo había puesto a entrenar, yo fui la que lo descubrió una mañana cuando fui a buscarlo para que desayunara" sin darse cuenta, Sophie comenzaba a desahogarse sobre lo que la hacía sentir incómoda desde hacía varios días

-"ya veo, y también me doy cuenta que no has cambiado, eres una muchacha amable, cariñosa, responsable, bonita y confiable, soy muy afortunado al haberte conocido y que me dejaras ser parte de esa familia" dijo volteando a ver por un momento el cuadro del páramo "gracias" tomó sus manos y la vio a los ojos fijamente con una expresión de admiración, no podía esconder su sentir por la chica.

Sophie era una muchacha que la mayor parte de su vida pasó desapercibida por la gente ajena a su familia, no tuvo verdaderos amigos; y situaciones como la que estaba viviendo en ese instante la hacían sentir avergonzada, ese era un nuevo sentimiento, percibió como sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse cada vez más cálidas y no pudo sostenerle la mirada a Justin, desvió su mirada al balcón y solo pudo exclamar un tímido "gracias" aunque no negaba que ese gesto tan amable del príncipe la hacía sentir muy bien y no quería separarse de él.

-"creo que ya es tarde y supongo que debes tener sueño" Justin pudo darse cuenta de la reacción de Sophie y prefirió ya no causarle confusión o incomodidad. Amablemente soltó las manos de la chica y cerró la cortina del balcón, luego salieron de la habitación hasta llegar al cuarto de la chica.

-"ehh, gracias por mostrarme esa habitación" exclamó tratando de deshacerse de ese curioso sentimiento que la había invadido por el acercamiento del príncipe

-"al contrario, me siento muy feliz de que te gustara. Bien, descansa" y después de hacer una referencia Justin se alejó tranquilamente para dejar descansar a su invitada.

Dentro de su cuarto Sophie se preguntaba qué había sentido hace rato, fue tan raro que ya no pudo hablar de nuevo tan calmadamente con el príncipe, le costaba creer todo lo que le había dicho pero no porque desconfiara de él sino que ella pensaba que tal vez lo había dicho por compromiso, aunque no hubiera habido ningún comentario que lo ameritara.

Mientras se preparaba para dormir, en su cabeza daba vueltas todo lo que había pasado ese día, pero sobre todo, la actitud de Justin, la forma en que tomó sus manos y la expresión que tenía cuando la vio a los ojos; y cada vez que lo hacía, ella sentía también que sus mejillas volvían a sentirse cálidas, muy cálidas y una leve sonrisa se asomaba a su rostro, comenzó a recordar que Lettie en alguna ocasión le había comentado sobre esos sentimientos cuando hablaba sobre algún muchacho cercano a ella.

**Si, definitivamente me sonrojé, la pregunta es ¿por qué lo hice? **-"seguramente fue porque nunca he podido aceptar los halagos de las personas… o podría ser… no, no puede ser eso, solamente somos amigos y un príncipe nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, jajaja cielos que imaginación la que tengo" con cierto tono de risa trató de convencerse a sí misma antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse profundamente dormida.

Notas: Bien aquí está el capitulo nueve, espero que les haya gustado. Agradezco a todas las personas que siguen leyendo el fic. Espero pronto subir el capítulo diez y recuerden que sus comentarios me motivan a seguir con el fic y a escribir los capítulos más rápido jejeje

Hasta la próxima

Kittisan13

20/03/11


End file.
